Godzilla: Destroy all Monsters Melee
by Kaiser Avatar
Summary: A highly advance alien race attacks Earth, taking control of all the planet's kaiju and using them as weapons of mass destruction. In the eleventh hour, the only monster still on Earth's side is Godzilla...
1. Observations

**Chapter I: Observations**

_The Mariana Trench_

_July 31, 2002_

_Unknown_

How long had he stayed under the surface? He did not know, for how do you measure time without the light of the Sun?

The only disturbances were the dreams that he experienced, some from his confusing and dark past, others from his imagination.

But in the darkness of the deepest ocean, he could be free to sleep forever, until the end of his life…or the end of the world…

_Monster Island 2_

_July 31, 2002_

_Sometime During the Night_

"I don't understand these charts Greg." Areit Yatanara said as she reviewed the files under the warmth of an intense lamp, the only source of light in the Observation Post. "According to this line here, Anguirus is experiencing a dream."

"That's normal." Gregory Benoit said over Areit's shoulder. "Anguirus was in REM sleep when this reading was taken." The scientist finished with a sip of his hot coffee.

"No," Areit pointed out the line of the graph again. "This _blue_ line here is showing that Anguirus is having two dreams at once. It's hard to see because the two lines are parallel and following almost the exact same path, but it's there."

"But that extra line ends about half way through the REM sleep, so the kaiju must've stopped having double dreams right then." Gregory said.

"I guess so. I'll get James to do some more research tomorrow night." Areit placed the papers back into their folder and filed them into the cabinet below her desk.

How she got landed a job as a kaijuologist was anyone's guess, the average person would automatically assume she was an actress or a model. Areit Yatanara had been offered many different jobs, some of them good others rather disturbing. But she had decided to work as a kaijuologist because she found it interesting and exciting to learn about these new creatures.

Outside the dark window, a crack of lightning illuminated the island below them. The landmass was a volcanic crater, and like the rest of the islands in the chain, it was still erupting. The perimeter of the island was lined with steep walls of rock which the two native kaiju couldn't climb up. The bay area, the only way for the two kaiju to escape, was blocked by an electric shield emitting from two tall towers each built on opposite sides of the water. So Anguirus and Godzilla were trapped on their island, away from any human civilization.

The interior of the island was a lush forest with hundreds of types of tropical foliage. This quenched the hunger of Anguirus, but Godzilla needed a special cuisine to keep him from going on a rampage. Nuclear Waste was shipped from various places in the world and was dumped on the island for the saurian to feast on.

Rising out of the forest were five towering plateaus, each topped with a man-made observation deck. Areit, Gregory, James and about a dozen other kaijuologists lived in these towers where they studied Godzilla and Anguirus.

On the north side of the island, was the crater of the volcano. It was more of a pool then the typical volcanic crater but was still just as dangerous. The pool was constantly giving off spurts of lava or fiery bubbles. The shores of the lava lake were formed of many jagged black igneous rocks; the monsters seemed to stay away from the pool and for good reason.

Usually the lava gave enough glowing red light for the scientists to see around the island after sundown, but tonight a giant thunderstorm had moved in above the island chain and was pouring down torrents of rainwater.

Without a cave to sleep in, Godzilla and Anguirus were left outside where they were getting drenched with rain. Anguirus had rolled up into a ball and huddled against the plateau below Areit and Greg while Godzilla slept on his side with his emerald eyes blinking away salty water.

In their protected titanium observation tower though, the scientists slept peacefully. The soundproof windows hid away the thunderous claps after each bolt of lightning so the men and women could rest. But Areit and Gregory weren't getting much rest. They had to finish up last night's research on Anguirus which was showing surprising results.

Not only did the kaiju have two dreams simultaneously, it had become very reckless. They had been up for hours trying to figure out what had caused the monster's behavior until Areit discovered the REM sleep chart. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that Anguirus was experiencing the anxious spasms at exactly the same time of the double dreaming.

"Well, we found out the thing's problem so can we hit the beds now?" Gregory asked, taking another sip from his coffee.

"You can go to your room Greg," Areit waved her hand as if to shoo the man away while she pulled out some more papers.

Gregory shrugged, turned and walked down the hallway. Areit adjusted the lamp toward the keyboard of her computer.

The young women typed out her findings for the night and then shut down the machine after saving the documents. She put away the rest of her papers and turned off the light. The lab went pitch dark and as they were programmed to do, the halogen lights in the hall snapped on to lead her back to her room.

_Kiryu's Cockpit_

_August 1, 2002_

_11:00 AM_

"Go to the left Lean! Go left!" Kane Locke screamed to his co-pilot opposite him. Lean Blaze gritted his teeth as he fought with his controls to steer Kiryu out of harm's way.

But Blaze had been too slow and the four crew members watched in horror as their cockpit's front screen displayed Godzilla's orange fireball smash into them.

"Kiryu's lost its balance!" King Joe, the Damage Control Personnel, yelled over the blaring klaxons. But no one needed to hear that, they could easily feel it. The entire cockpit rumbled and quickly began to tilt to one side.

Just as they were at a 90 degree angle, the entire room ceased, nearly ripping each crew member out of their seats. The lights flickered and then went out, leaving them in pitch darkness.

Kane Locke started emergency procedures to try to turn his monitor back on. If he could, then he might find a way to bring Kiryu back to its feet to resume the fight.

Then the ground beneath them shook, and a sound like a gigantic drum vibrated through the ship. They all knew what was going on.

"Godzilla's headed our way!" Benedict Ciavo, the Weapon Controls Man, said in the pitch darkness.

"I located the problem; I'm dealing with it right now!" King Joe said triumphantly. After a few more taps at his keyboard the lights and monitors inside the bridge came alive.

"Good work Joe, now take us up Blaze." Kane said urgently.

The front monitor, fed from a camera in Kiryu's eye, showed the outside world; a barren wasteland that was once a city. But now because of the catastrophic kaiju attack by Godzilla, it was a flat ocean of rubble, debris, and twisted metal. They could see two grey gargantuan feet slowly stomping toward them through the waste.

Lean Blaze hit a few buttons and the bridge began to rumble. The outside world shifted as Kiryu's jetpacks lifted the mech back to its titanium feet. Lean de-activated the rockets and the cockpit steadied out.

"It's all yours Kane." He said.

Now that Kiryu was back up and face to face with Godzilla, it was time to resume the battle. Kane grinned demonically as he pushed his control sticks forward to charge at the radioactive reptile.

Godzilla roared as Kiryu quickly approached him, but just before the two kaiju met, Godzilla ducked. Kane and the rest of the crew watched in disbelief as Godzilla spun around, his tail outstretched toward their robot's shins.

The whip-like tail caught Kiryu's legs and, just as before, the mech tumbled to the ground. The cockpit tipped forward, Kane tried desperately to regain the mech's footing, but all he managed to do was turn Kiryu so it collapsed onto its spine.

Fountains of sparks erupted from the mechanical equipment around them once they met their impact. Joe furiously typed at his keyboard, activating fire controls around the ship.

Upon their fall this time, the power had luckily stayed on. But that left them all staring helplessly up into the hazel eyes of Godzilla, whose purple spines were beginning to glow bright red.

"Don't just stare!" Kane spat at Lean "Do something before we're destroyed!"

"On it sir!" Blaze tried to activate the jet packs but the grim truth quickly fell on him.

King Joe confirmed his thoughts from behind them, "The jet engines were damaged when we hit the ground! We're stuck!"

Godzilla's maw snapped open, and sizzling in the back of his throat was a cauldron of fire. Kane Locke immediately started the escape hatch procedures, but it was already too late.

The ray of radioactive fire shot from the kaiju's throat and struck Kiryu's chest plates. They didn't hold up against the blast which also violently rocked the bridge. Godzilla directed his heat ray up to Kiryu's skull where the cameras were instantly fried.

The power went out throughout the bridge. The sparks ceased and the cockpit was lifted back up to its original position.

"Damn it!" Kane slammed his fists against his arm rests.

"Don't get pissed at us this time!" Joe said, taking off his safety straps, "It was your fault Locke!"

"I almost had that stupid beast!" Kane yelled in the pitch darkness. Just after his words all the electronic equipment came back on and they could see again. All except the front monitor which remained black since the training session was finished.

"Almost isn't good enough Locke!" Their Commander's voice bellowed through the speaker from the ceiling. "Godzilla destroyed most of Tokyo because of your evasive actions Lean Blaze!" Commander David Masters spat. "Damage Control obviously didn't go well did it Joe?"

"Maybe you should try to fight two dozen fires at a time!" Joe protested.

"Tell it to the kaiju you're battling next time!" Masters hissed.

"As for you Benedict Ciavo, you had plenty of wide openings that you could have taken advantage of. We gave Kiryu weapon technology for a reason!"

Kane Locke unbuckled his straps and rose from his seat. "I'd like to see you come into this cockpit and make all the decisions while the whole room is getting rocked about and sparks are flying in your face!"

"Kane Locke," Masters said sympathetically, though everyone knew very well it was a mask of emotion, "I thought you told me you were ready for this task. Nobody ever forced you into this position."

"I wish you could say the same about me." King Joe muttered.

"You'll be taking another training session tomorrow at noon. Get some rest boys."

No one thanked David Masters, but quickly left the simulator and headed for their room.

Kiryu's sister ship, Mechagodzilla, had almost the exact opposite of a situation, despite the lack of a co-pilot. Vincent Crador, a mercenary with a taste for revenge on any kaiju, was the pilot of Mechagodzilla and was skilled enough to take on the controls of both land and air.

Though the Kiryu party had been hitting an all time low this month, the M.G crew was doing a considerably good job. The simulators had been mastered by the crew so they spent most of their time relaxing in the lounge of the vast underground G-Force base.

The base was located under the forests around Mt. Fuji and housed the crews of both Kiryu and Mechagodzilla. The two mechas were stored in separate chambers where workers were constantly doing check-ups on the thousands of external and internal systems.

"All we need down here are some chicks." Paul "Goji", the Weapon Control Man of M.G, stated.

"We're training in one of the most dangerous projects the world has to offer, and all you can think about are women?" Vincent Crador asked.

Paul just shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his coke. Kaiser Elexus, the Weapon Control Personnel, glanced at the T.V sitting on the other side of the lounge. The basketball game being transmitted from the U.S. of A was the play-offs.

"Score is now 98 to 95." Kaiser told the group.

"It's gonna be a close match." Vincent said.

"How many minutes left?" Paul Goji asked.

"Just two." Kaiser replied.

"Hello boys," a voice said behind them. The three turned to see Commander Masters walking their way, "Ready for your report Vincent?"

"More then ready sir," Vincent saluted, "I'll meet you in the Briefing Room right after this match."

"Just hurry up and don't forget to put your uniform on the right way." Masters spat.

"I won't sir." Vincent said compassionately, but as soon as Masters turned his back he flipped the Commander the bird.

"That wasn't really necessary." Kaiser whispered.

"Yeah, it kind of was." Vincent replied.

_Saudi Arabia_

_August 1, 2002_

_Sunrise 6:50 AM_

Kiryu and Mechagodzilla had drained many countries of their funding. Kaiju-sized machines needed a lot of money in order to build them, let alone run them. A few of the countries who kept pouring in tax payer money were not pleased at all with the progress from the crews. Kane Locke and the other men running Kiryu had been criticized of being too reckless and taking many risks that would ultimately destroy the huge fighting machine in a real battle.

Mechagodzilla's crew was accused of being lazy, or too pompous. They almost seemed to not care about the project anymore and viewed it as more of a game then a "protect the world" situation. Both machines were behind schedule too, which led to the next problem…

Only a few months ago, Battra had attacked hundreds of oil plantations along the Middle East, Kiryu and Mechagodzilla were suppose to protect against attacks like these. But they weren't ready to go into combat yet. The Middle East raids caused another problem, which was terrorism.

Various terrorist groups around Saudi Arabia, Iraq, and Iran were trying to create anarchy in the wake of Battra's attack. Military forces from America, Britain, Japan, and Canada were immediately sent to deal with the problem.

The 51st Armored Division, led by the American General Alexander "Echo Kid" Smith, patrolled the delicate oil fields of Qatif, Saudi Arabia. Smith's forces were made of about fifty Type 90 Tanks, twenty Type 74 Tanks, and four M270 Multi-Rocket Launching System (MRLS.)

The huge oilfields of Qatif had been damaged during Battra's attacks. The usual 800,000 barrels being excavated was now down to 300,000. The machinery used to drill the oil out of its resting place had been heavily damaged by Battra. More chilling though was a terrorist group had already tried once to capture the oilfields.

During that attack just two weeks ago, a dozen road-side bombs detonated and delivered massive property damage as well as nearly destroying three of Smith's tanks. The group proceeded to rain mortars down upon the city and its defenses. Luckily, Smith and his armored division were able to drive the terrorists away.

But in case they came back, Smith called for backup from the 42nd Troop Division, led by Japanese Sargent Akira Tanaka who now patrolled the city streets. If that wasn't annoying enough for the citizens going along their daily routine, a barbed wire fence had been constructed around the entire perimeter of the city. The governor and citizens may not have been happy for the extra high defense going on, but they knew it was necessary.

"Alright, form up boys." Tanaka told his tan uniformed troops that morning. The tired men groaned as they sat up from their resting places against a brick building.

"I've got some orders from command," He whipped out a piece of paper with some scribbled notes written on it. "Jeffrey is to take the western side of the city, Cuzco you're defending the east, and as for you Cole take the main highway. Take your troops and get moving."

While Tanaka and his forces were getting all set up, Smith was just waking from his command post outside the city barricades. The General threw on his uniform and headed for his massive Type 82 Command Vehicle. There he found his top officers.

"How's it going today?" He asked as he climbed through the hatch and into the tech-filled truck.

"No terrorist activity as far as the eye can see." One of his officers said while pressing an earphone against his skull.

"How's Sargent Tanaka doing?" Smith asked.

"His party is getting all set up around the city; they should be ready in about ten minutes." The officer announced.

"The armored division is all set up I presume?"

"Yes, the perimeter of the city is completely surrounded."

General Smith sat back in his chair and cracked open a can of "Dai-Kaiju Energy Drink." He took a sip and started to wake up.

The men of the 51st Armored Division liked Smith as their General. He was kicked back most of the time, didn't expect too much from his troops, but was still a fierce fighter in battle.

Sargent Tanaka was almost the same kind of guy, except that he always pushed his men to their full power. They may not have liked it, but he knew how to handle his troops properly.

Tanaka strolled through the crowded streets of Qatif as morning citizens drove and walked to work. Following him were twelve men, part of his forty eight manned force. The rest had split up to go defend different parts of the city.

"The problem with terrorist groups like Tyrannis," one of his soldiers was saying to another, "is that they don't want to fight like us. They don't have uniforms on; they just wear cloths and have an AK-47 hidden under their coat."

"Plus they like to fight innocent citizens instead of real soldiers," Tanaka added. "The cowards lay their bombs down for the average person to drive over instead of a soldier and their tank."

"It's sickening," The soldier said in response.

Suddenly a distant clap erupted from the other side of the city. The soldiers turned, each clipping a round of ammo into their machine guns. Rolling from the main road was a pillar of smoke and the distinct glow of fire. Another bomb blew and this time citizens screamed.

"Radio Echo Kid!" Tanaka yelled as people around the troops started to run in the opposite direction. "Tell him that we just had two road-side bombs go off!"

Tanaka motioned for the twelve to follow him as he rushed for an ally between two buildings.

One of the officers in the Type 87 Command Vehicle picked up the radio as soon as the caller I.D turned out to be one of Tanaka's troops. He didn't need to ask any questions before he hung up and turned to General Smith.

"Two bombs just went off on Main Street!"

"Damn it! Tell all the tanks that we might be having a battle on our hands any second!" General Smith said before he stuck his head out the hatch to look toward the city. Two long pillars of black smoke were rising above Main Street. Just then three more bombs went off.

"Yeah, they're back." He said as he climbed back in. "Tomson, man machine gun one! Luke take machine gun two! Driver, get us to the main highway now!"

The tires kicked up a cloud of sand as it moved forward. Tanks along the fence were already getting ready to attack.

"Jerry, you're taking the left, and don't forget it!" Tanaka yelled as the squad entered the main plaza of the city. "Watch each other's backs and keep your guns up!"

A massive crater had been blasted into the pavement by a road-side bomb and now left an ugly smoldering scare on the beautiful city. Three cars had been ripped apart and now lay burning on the side of the street while a few others had been driven off course and slammed into the nearby buildings. A fire hydrant had been blown during the attack and was now spouting tons of water over the plaza like rain.

"Keep your eyes peeled men! Don't fire unless you're fired at first!" Tanaka warned.

It may have been a coincidence or it may have been a jinx, either way the sound of an AK-47 could be heard not too far away. Then the ground around them kicked up dust as bullets rained around them.

"AK, second floor!" One of the soldiers yelled. A man at the second floor window of a brick apartment building was desperately trying to reload his machine gun.

Tanaka raised his own gun and got a perfect aim through the cross-hairs of his scope. But just before he could fire, a second bomb went off, no more then fifty feet away from the group. The pavement cracked and almost seemed to tilt. Some of the troops fell from their footing, Tanaka being one of them. His gun went flying out from his palm upon his fall.

Up on the second story of the building he could see the terrorist taking aim. Without even thinking he pulled a frag grenade from his belt, pulled the pin, and threw it through the open window. The man dropped his gun and turned to try and throw the grenade back out the window before it detonated.

Tanaka thought he had the man, that the terrorist was as good as dead. But the masked man appeared back at the window, explosive in hand. Luckily, before he could throw it, the grenade detonated and took off his entire arm in a smoldering mess.

Tanaka rushed for his gun and just as he picked it up the building the terrorist had been hiding in erupted. Flames jumped from the windows, whole sections were blown off as a suicidal bomb exploded. He ducked, covering his face as did his men behind him while pieces of glass, brick, and dust rained down on them.

Tanaka stood up and reminded his troops, "Keep your guns raised!" Just then hundreds of machine gun bullets sped down at them from the nearby buildings…

_Mechas Headquarters, the Briefing Room_

_August 1, 2002_

_12:00 Noon_

Vincent Crador and Kane Locke were both sitting in a small grey room on one side of a rusty table facing Commander Masters. Masters was sorting through two files of papers, a concerned look written on his face. Above them was a single weak bulb, hardly giving them any light, but just enough.

"These are your performance reports." The Commander told them. "Kane Locke-"

Locke groaned and folded his arms.

"This is important pilot." He passed a paper to Kane and sat back. Kane's eyes looked across the writing.

"Yeah, I know we aren't doing so well." Kane said plainly. "I can fix that, all I need is a couple weeks to train Lean, Benedict, and Joe."

"You'll need to make it quicker then that Locke, unless you want to lose half of our funding!" Masters said cruelly.

"What ever you want sir." Kane said sarcastically.

Masters eyed him but then passed a paper to Vincent who rolled his eyes while he read through the report. He tossed it back to Masters.

"Did you even tell the United Kingdom that my team hasn't lost a single simulation for two months?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, but they were more interested in the fact that you and your crew spend three fourths of the time sitting in the lounge. They're paying millions of dollars for these projects and they are obviously very displeased that you are wasting it on relax time."

"What do they want us to do? Use their money to keep yawning at the training sessions?! The crew of Mechagodzilla is ready for battle, if any kaiju attacks the shores of America we're ready to defend, you can send us to the Western Counties right now!"

"Kane's group is not ready, why not help them?" Masters spat.

"I don't need any help." Kane sneered.

"I beg to differ," Masters said, "but if you can prove me wrong Locke I'll let you take full command of your crew again…but as for now Vincent will be guiding you along."

"What?!" Both Kane and Vincent yelled simultaneously.

"My order stands, no exceptions. We'll hold another meeting in two weeks." Masters put the papers into a file and paper clipped them down. "You are free to return to your crews."

_Monster Island 2_

_August 6, 2002_

_Sunset_

Godzilla lay, snoring on the wet trees of the island jungle. His two yellow eyes blinked off a few birds that had landed there just a minute ago. Behind him, Anguirus has pacing around the basin, scanning for a tasty looking tree.

The giant saurian shook off the rest of the birds resting on his scaly body before standing up. He looked back over to his only friend, Anguirus, who had been imprisoned on this island with him for who knew how long now? The mutated Ankylosaurus had been acting a bit strange lately.

In his sleep, Anguirus would shudder and sometimes roar at something Godzilla couldn't see. It was odd behavior that he had only witnessed now since he had been isolated with Anguirus. His brain may not have been able to see why Anguirus was acting weird, but the brains of the three kaijuologist at one of the Observation decks could.

Areit watched from her seat, overlooking the two kaiju as they lumbered around the small island. The readings she now had were clear, Anguirus was suffering from an unknown disease that only DaiKaiju had. The two monsters below her didn't know, but the birds that flew around their gigantic bodies were the carriers of it.

Those same birds would transmit the disease to other kaiju in the island chain. Dr. Yamane, a descendant of the first kaijuologist, had reported that three other kaiju were having the same odd occurrences on Monster Island 3 and 4: Baragon, Megalon, and Rodan.

So far, the sickness was only contagious to kaiju and the behavior it caused was only mild. But more research would have to be done in case it grew to the point where the kaiju might start attacking the facilities and vehicles.


	2. Simulation

**Chapter II: Simulation**

_Kiryu Training Cockpit_

_August 21, 2002_

_7:00 AM_

Kane Locke adjusted his helmet as the fake cockpit of the Godzilla-sized mech, Kiryu, rose from the ground. His co-pilot Lean Blaze was rubbing his hands together in anticipation for the upcoming battle. King Joe and Benedict Ciavo, ready at their stations, were rather calm.

As the hum of pneumatics slowly lifted the mock-pit into position, Kane broke the silence. "Remember boys, we've been training for three weeks now and this is our final exam. If we win this battle then we're home free, if we lose then we have to work with Crador and his crew all over again."

"I agree, I know they're our teammates and everything but we don't need any damn baby sitters." Lean smiled.

"If only the Commander had told us which kaiju we'd be fighting," Joe said, "I'd be a lot more prepared."

"I think we all would." Kane added on.

The screen in front of them showed some static before coming on in a crystal clear image of New York City. They were in the middle of a canyon of tall skyscrapers and it was daylight with a bit of overcast.

"Maser Cannons are loaded sir!" Benedict Ciavo stated.

"Good, now be cautious men. The kaiju is around here somewhere, and I don't want any surprise attacks!" Kane said to them.

In the mock-pit of Mechagodzilla, Vincent Crador's gloved hands gripped the control sticks on his arm rests. Behind him, Paul Goji and Kaiser Elexus were checking all the equipment at the stations.

"All weapons are loaded and ready for battle sir!" Paul shouted above the humming of the power systems.

The front screen of Mechagodzilla's cockpit snapped on to reveal the same city of New York. Vincent Crador turned the mech's head to look back and forth through the columns of grey, brown, and red buildings.

"There aren't any other kaiju here." Kaiser pointed out.

"I guess the Commander wants us to look around." Vincent said as he started moving forward. The giant screen moved back and forth as the mech's head scanned through the empty streets. A steady breeze went by and the microphones picked up the eerie howl.

"I'm moving into Central Park, there's more space so we can have free range to attack." Vincent announced. The huge mech stomped forward, each time its massive iron feet hit the ground nearby buildings quaked.

"I'm picking up some odd sounds." King Joe said to Kane Locke and Lean Blaze.

"What are they?" Lean asked.

"I think it's stomping…" Joe pushed the headphones up against his ear and listened carefully. "It's definitely another kaiju, walking into Central Park."

"Are you sure it's a monster and not a legion of tanks?" Kane asked.

King Joe listened again but then said, "Yeah, I'm certain."

Kane Locke turned northeast so that Kiryu was facing toward Central Park, well hidden by two blocks of sky scrapers. "Let's give this kaiju a bit of a surprise," he grinned, "Benedict."

"Yes sir?" Benedict Ciavo asked from the weapons station.

"Fire three heat-seekers from missile bays three and four!"

"I'm on it sir." Benedict flipped one of the dozens of switches above his head and then held down the firing trigger of his joy-stick. Two iron doors popped open on Kiryu's back and three black missiles erupted from each launcher.

The six warheads left a line of grey smoke in their trail as they darted over the nearby buildings and streamed toward their target.

"Missiles sir!" Kaiser told Vincent, his own headphones pressed to his ears.

"Missiles? That doesn't make sense." Vincent replied. On the front screen six rockets emerged above the crest of two tall buildings. They all turned and shot toward Mechagodzilla.

"They're heat seekers!" Paul shouted. "I'm getting rid of them!"

"This doesn't make sense." Vincent said to himself as Paul Goji aimed Mechagodzilla's Iris Masers at the incoming missiles. The mech's eyes flashed white blue and finally a perfect strait line of focused energy burst forth and struck each of the missiles. Fire and pieces of metal fell from the sky and into the park.

"What's going on?" Kaiser asked Vincent.

"I don't know. Paul, fire wrist missiles at the buildings where those rockets originated. Don't stop until I tell you to."

Paul did as he was told. Mechagodzilla's arms rose and from the slot on its wrist came a plethora of missiles, each flying forward and exploding around the surface of the buildings.

Huge chunks of gravel, brick and metal flew off while explosion upon explosion rocked the sky scrapers.

Kane watched the screen as the buildings in front of him began to tremble. Explosions continued to erupt in front of them, but the crew of Kiryu still couldn't see their origins. He pointed back to Benedict Ciavo. "Ready the Double Maw Maser! These buildings are falling down all around us and we're going to be face to face with this kaiju in any second!"

"Way ahead of you boss!" Benedict said as he began to feed energy to Kiryu's main weapon.

A cloud of smoke and fire erupted in front of the cockpit's screen, leaving the crew blind. Kane Locke pushed forward into the cloud of dust and debris. "Fire Ciavo!" Kane yelled to the Weapon Control man.

The crew in Mechagodzilla watched from their position at Central Park. Now that the buildings before them had been toppled, Paul ceased missile fire. And now they waited for their unknown opponent to make the next move.

From inside the horde of dust and smoke, came a shimmering golden light. _What kaiju made a golden light?_ Vincent thought to himself. But then, he realized what his Commander was doing.

"We're fighting Kane!" He declared.

"What? You mean Kiryu?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah!" Vincent quickly moved Mechagodzilla to the right as a beam of spiraling jagged electricity arced out at them. But because the crew of Kiryu was blinded in the huge cloud of smoke, it was an easy miss.

"Yeah, that's Kiryu alright." Paul said.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Kaiser asked Vincent.

"Let's give our buddies the surprise of their lives." Vincent grinned.

Kane Locke made the giant mech swing its arms around, trying to push some of this dust off of them. He was almost certain that Benedict had missed the target, or else there would've been some sort of reaction from the other kaiju. Ash was falling all around them as well, some of it sticking to the cameras. King Joe was working as fast as he could to clean out air ducts and wipe off the lenses.

Silence followed, an eerie long silence that seemed to last an eternity. Kane swung Kiryu's head back and forth, looking desperately for the enemy. Suddenly King Joe declared, "Footsteps, I hear footsteps!"

"Switch over command of Kiryu's arms and legs to me sir!" Benedict said to Kane, "I have a feeling that we're going to be getting involved in a close quarter's melee."

"I agree." Kane said. He tapped a few buttons and the functions of Kiryu's legs and arms were sent to Ciavo's station. "If we start to get heavily damaged then give them to Lean Blaze and he'll get us out of here."

"I know." Benedict confirmed.

The stomping in Joe's earpiece was slowly getting louder. On the front screen the image of the opponent was coming toward them and fast. Most of it was still hidden by the thick dust and smoke, but now Kane knew what it was.

"Our opponent is Godzilla!" He said to the crew.

"So much for the anticipation." Lean replied sarcastically.

But when the creature jumped at them and the glistening metal could finally be seen at close range; Kane, Lean, Joe, and Benedict went wide-eyed when it turned out to be Mechagodzilla. Their sister mech landed right in front of theirs and the small circular door on its stomach opened up.

Kane could almost see Vincent Crador's smile through the eyes of MechaG as the violet ray of particles and energy erupted from the Plasma Grenade Cannon. Everyone aboard Kiryu was too shocked to even try to block the attack and the beam hit them at full force.

Kiryu slid back, just barely maintaining its footing. Benedict finally realized that they were still in a fight, but now with their fellow teammates, and made Kiryu charge forward. Mechagodzilla ran as well and the two titans of iron slammed into each other like sumo wrestlers.

Benedict made Kiryu's thick claws tear at the armor of MechaG, but unlike their other kaiju opponents, Mechagodzilla was covered in titanium and iron. It was useless and the two giant behemoths were left to try to topple the other in the rubble of New York.

_Monster Island 2_

_August 21, 2002_

_7:15 AM_

At the base of the huge perimeter walls of Monster Island, were many titanium gates that led into vast underground chambers. Today, one of those large doors was opening. Four gigantic dump trucks emerged from the inside and followed a muddy trail down to the center of the island.

Though the wheels alone were larger then a man, the vehicles were more like cockroaches when compared to Godzilla and Anguirus. Each one carried a load of iron barrels, each bearing the infamous radioactive insignia. This was Godzilla's breakfast.

While Anguirus munched on the many trees around the island, Godzilla refused to eat anything but nuclear waste. He didn't actually "eat" it, but absorbed the radioactivity in his spines. It was a good and safe way to get rid of some of the world's nuclear waste.

The trucks drove to a clearing where they finally dumped their load onto the grass. Then they quickly sped off while Godzilla was drawn to the scent. The kaiju sniffed the substances and then reached down to pick it up. His pinkish spines glowed bright red as the transparent energy was drained from the titanium barrel.

Kaijuologists were still trying to figure out, after almost fifty years of research, how Godzilla's spines actually worked. Some theories stated that they stored the radioactive energy. Others said that they were harvesters and the radioactivity was stored in an extra set of lungs. Since no one could do a biopsy on Godzilla, the world would never know until the King of Monsters died.

But for now, all the scientists did know about Godzilla and his radioactive properties was that he only ate nuclear waste, and it somehow fueled his deadly heat ray.

Areit was more of a Gigan girl. She had studied Gigan in her first years of being a kaijuologist. It was more like Astrology though, since Gigan spent most of its time flying around the Solar System. That wasn't her kind of thing, to look through a telescope, so she took the job of studying Godzilla and Anguirus on one of the Monster Islands.

Areit was right now at a computer station, monitoring Anguirus's life functions. A team of helicopters had attached the readers to the kaiju's neck, chest, and arm the night before. One had already been attached to the crown of its head to monitor brain activity at the beginning of 2002. As of right now, Anguirus didn't look to be doing so well. Its heart rate was considerably high and its muscles were very tense despite the fact that Anguirus looked rather calm.

"The disease can't be passed onto another kaiju via a kaiju. A bird has to carry it." Areit explained to Greg, who was sitting in his own chair flipping a coin.

"So that's why Godzilla hasn't caught it?" Greg replied.

"I think so. Hundreds of birds go from one island to another, which would explain how it spread from Anguirus to Rodan, Baragon, and Megalon. Maybe Godzilla's Regeneration abilities can resist the disease." Areit said.

"What do you plan on calling it? Bird-Kaiju Flu?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. I'll try to find out some more about it before I think of that." Areit reached for the phone and dialed in a few numbers.

"I'm going to have some breakfast." Greg stood up and went down the hall, leaving Areit in the observation room alone. She held the receiver up to her ear and after a few rings, Dr. Yamane picked up.

"Is their Areit or Greg?" He asked from the other island.

"Areit." She confirmed.

"Good."

"Any new data on the three kaiju?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but you won't like it." Yamane said.

"Oh boy, let's get it over with then."

Yamane said, "It's not a disease?"

"What?" Areit was surprised, "Then what could it possibly be that's affecting all these monsters?"

"Well, I'm still trying to figure that out Areit." On the other line Areit could hear the voices of other workers, "But, Dave and I did some tests on Megalon last night. He doesn't have a sickness or anything; it's like having all the symptoms of flu, but not actually having the flu."

"That's strange. Do you have any idea what could be causing all of this behavior if it isn't a sickness?" She asked.

"I don't have an answer," Yamane said, "Do some more research on Anguirus tonight, that's all I can say." The receiver clicked and Areit hung up.

Outside, Anguirus and Godzilla were kicking around boulders.

_Mechagodzilla Cockpit_

_August 21, 2002_

_7:20 AM_

The massive machine ducked just in time to avoid Kiryu's long tail aimed to swing at Mechagodzilla's head. Then with a quick swipe of its hand, MechaG was firmly grasping Kiryu's ankle.

"Pull and topple it!" Vincent yelled to Paul. But before Paul Goji could finish his attack Kiryu's two fists came slamming down over their skull. The cockpit was thrust forward like a car crash. The safety straps almost seemed to tear as Mechagodzilla's head hit the ground.

Vincent quickly got back into the action; he took the controls away from Paul and flipped on Mechagodzilla's boosters. Blue fire and air erupted from the rockets on the mech's back, thrusting the huge machine forward. Its head slammed into Kiryu's chest, nearly toppling the other monster.

Vincent swung Mechagodzilla's feet forward and the huge war-machine stood up, now facing Kiryu who was still trying to recover. Vincent returned the controls to Paul who charged forward.

"Is anything damaged Kaiser?" Vincent yelled over the clang of Mechagodzilla delivering a bone-breaking uppercut to Kiryu's jaw.

"The left Iris Maser is off-line but I'm fixing it!" Kaiser responded. Mechagodzilla's iron fingers wrapped around Kiryu's neck. The other hand came up right in front of Kiryu's gapping mouth.

"I'm going to fire three missiles right down their throat!" Paul announced.

"We're at point blank Paul! We'll receive damage too!" Vincent yelled.

"Vincent!" Paul said back, "Prepare the boosters for retreat! On 0, get us out of here!"

"This better work!" Vincent turned and gripped the switch to turn on the engines.

"3," Paul counted, "2, 1…"

"FIRE!" Kane screamed to Benedict. From Kiryu's open maw shot the golden maser which engulfed MechaG's fully exposed fist. Sparks erupted from the missile bay and one of them must've gone off because a powerful explosion rocked both mechas away from each other.

Mechagodzilla screeched metallically from the attack. It shook its arm to try and put out the fires. Its hand had been blown off and now there was all but a smoldering hole in its charred arm.

"Press forward!" Kane yelled, "Show no mercy!"

Benedict activated the rocket boosters and spun the giant mech around with both legs extended. One foot kicked into Mechagodzilla's head, the next slammed into its chest, the next hit its shoulder and the final kick collided with full force at Mechagodzilla's torso and finally knocked it over. But as the machine fell to the ground, its engines kicked in and thrust it forward, just barely missing Kiryu.

Kane spun his ship around just in time to see Mechagodzilla make a U-Turn to avoid hitting a building and fly like a bullet toward them. Paul fired the maser which was poorly aimed and missed. Vincent's plan had worked and he successfully slammed into Kiryu who was thrown backward.

Mechagodzilla stood erect and returned to its feet as Kiryu slid across the piles of rubble. MechaG's yellow eyes suddenly glowed blue as the Iris Maser started charging. Kiryu was only starting to get up and Kane still had the head turned away so he couldn't see the inevitable strike.

But in a stroke of luck, the left eye suddenly went yellow and only one Iris Maser fired. It struck into Kiryu's spine, but without the other beam it wasn't enough to force the mech back to the ground.

Kane got Kiryu up and Paul quickly fired the Maser Cannon. MechaG's rocket's thrust the monster out of the way and instead the maser hit a skyscraper behind MG. The building's base exploded and it gave way, leaning over onto the other nearby structures which were dragged down into a heap of brown smoke.

Mechagodzilla came down to its feet, raising a bit of a dust cloud upon its landing. Both metal kaiju stood still, the only movement from either was the swaying of Kiryu's long tail. Then, Mechagodzilla's eyes began to shine bright blue.

Benedict activated the Oral Maser and Kiryu's jaw snapped open to reveal the sunshine like glow of its charging. Both machines fired their beams at the exact same moment, but Kiryu's hit Mechagodzilla's stomach while Mechagodzilla's stabbed into Kiryu's chest. The two giant machines were blown off their feet and slammed into the ground, rippling the pavement around them.

_Saudi Arabia_

_August 21, 2002_

When Akira Tanaka regained consciousness the first thing he felt was a sharp pain in his chest. He grimaced and lifted his arm to feel the wound. It was bandaged.

"How're you doing sir?" A voice said.

"Well…I think I have a bullet in my rib." He answered, recognizing the voice as one of his troops named Jeffrey.

"We got that out a while ago." The soldier was at his bed-side sipping a can of soda.

"Jeffrey, what happened?" Tanaka groaned. "Did we win the battle?"

"Sort of…" Jeffrey said, "The terrorist group that attacked the city was Tyrannis. There were just too many of them and we were forced to pull back to the highway leading out of the city. General Smith had no other choice but to rain missiles down over the city or risk losing the oil plants."

"So, what's the situation with Qatif?" Tanaka asked.

"The city was pretty much destroyed, but the refineries are still intact." Jeffrey replied.

"I guess that's good news." Tanaka tried to lean up but the pain returned in his rib cage, "Was I shot?" He asked as he gripped the bandages.

"Yeah, just a little after the battle first started. Your boys with you were lucky to get you out of there alive."

"So where are we now?" Tanaka asked.

"The Saudi Arabian capital of Riyadh, we'll be safe here until we get an order from command." Jeff explained.

The doors to the room suddenly burst open. It was General Alexander Smith who wore a friendly smile, "I heard you talking! Glad to see you're awake!"

"It's good to see you too Echo Kid." Tanaka returned the grin. "So how long have I been out?" Tanaka asked Jeffrey.

"About three weeks I think."

"I just got the word from headquarters." Smith interrupted.

"The word for what?" Tanaka asked.

"This look familiar?" He threw a photograph onto Tanaka's blanket. It was of a corpse, a man with a long wrangled beard and rather large sideburns.

"That's the Tyrannis leader!" Jeff realized.

"Yeah, the cleaning crew found him in the rubble of Qatif, my boys must've caught him inside one of the buildings!" Smith smiled.

"Wait, wait…" Tanaka held up his hand, "Tyrannis is the most fearsome Terrorist group out there, and they've just lost their leader."

"Yeah, the group is in disarray without him, after their horrible defeat at Qatif they've retreated into the desert where we have about ten Armored Divisions from Canada and America following them toward Iraq." Smith said.

"So what does this all mean for us?" Tanaka asked.

"I just got the message from headquarters that because their leader is dead, we've accomplished out mission. We're going home!"

_Command Station of G-Force HQ_

_August 21, 2002_

_7:30 AM_

David Masters watched from behind two seated men, who were busy helping to run the simulation of Mechagodzilla and Kiryu's battle. The many screens in the control room were fed from various cameras in the simulators. Some showed what was happening outside the two mighty machines, while others displayed the inside of each cockpit where the crews were struggling to overcome their opponent.

"Kiryu's just knocked down another building." One of the men in front of him told.

"That'll bring down their score." Masters said. While Kiryu and her crew were lasting longer then they did in most training sessions, they were still doing a rather poor job. Property damage around the CGI New York was immense, and most of it had been caused by Kiryu. If either crew had been smart, they would've taken the battle out into Central Park by now.

"Increase smoke intensity around those fallen buildings." One of the men pointed out the section.

"I'm on it." The other worker stated, beginning to type furiously at his keyboard.

Kane in Kiryu's cockpit was yelling commands to Benedict Ciavo, "They're going to fire the Plasma Grenade! Block it!"

The room shook from the impact of Mechagodzilla's attack.

"Damn it Ciavo! Work faster or I'm taking control away from you!"

Meanwhile in Mechagodzilla's cockpit Vincent was urging Paul to press on the attack, "Perfect hit! Now use MG's fist!"

Mechagodzilla's iron hand curled into a ball and began to wail on Kiryu who cried out in agony. The other arm's hand had been destroyed earlier in the battle so Mechagodzilla just elbowed Kiryu in the gut. King Joe was jumping from one monitor to another at his station, trying desperately to keep Kiryu from being torn apart.

"We're winning!" Vincent observed, "Keep it up!"

Commander Masters watched as Mechagodzilla forced Kiryu into a corner of buildings. The battle looked like it was over, with each impact from Mechagodzilla's attacks the Kiryu cockpit sprayed sparks from various electrical consoles.

Mechagodzilla brought its fist back for one final blow, meant to knock Kiryu right out of the battle. The iron fist struck forward, but in a surprise turn of events, Kiryu's hand came up and grabbed hold of MG's fist.

"Nice work Benedict!" Kane yelled, "Continue the attack!"

Kiryu's jet packs came on and the giant mech was lifted into the air. Mechagodzilla's eyes followed it upward and once Kiryu finally had the high ground, Benedict rained the Oral Maser down onto the enemy.

"Back up!" Vincent shouted to his crew, "Kaiser, make sure no fires break out!"

As Mechagodzilla began to step back, Benedict pushed Kiryu to hover after it, continuing to unleash the jagged bolts of the golden maser beam. Mechagodzilla was now nearing one of the last standing nearby structures. The flying mech turned downward and nosedived right into the vulnerable armor of Mechagodzilla.

The machine was tossed, but its back slammed into the building causing it to fall face first into the ground. Kiryu's feet touched down onto the rubble strewn streets. Its jaw opened and the Oral Maser flashed over the base of the weakened building. Explosions followed and it began to topple over, right onto the two mechas.

But while MechaG was still lying on the ground, Kiryu's engines kicked in and carried it back out of harm's way. The skyscraper crashed onto Mechagodzilla, a cloud of brown smoke erupted and obscured the scene.

Kiryu just sat, its crew waiting for the possible end of the training match. The men of Kiryu were silent, but Commander Masters now listened to the MG men who were already putting their plan into motion.

_Kiryu Cockpit_

_August 21, 2002_

_7:35 AM_

Kane, Lean, Benedict, and Joe waited silently. The only noise came from the humming of their computers and the occasional sound of falling rubble outside. A cloud of dust and smoke obscured the scene of Mechagodzilla's burial, but everyone knew that their opponent wasn't dead…yet.

Benedict's sweaty palms gripped the control sticks. He watched his screen, the Oral Maser charged and ready to fire in case Mechagodzilla emerged from its grave.

But it wasn't Mechagodzilla who burst forth, but a barrage of missiles each darting for Kiryu. They all hit and Kiryu roared in pain. Not a second after the attack, ripping the building's wall away came Mechagodzilla. But the once glistening metal monster was now stained in gravel and dust, giving it a brown overtone.

"Fire!" Kane yelled to Benedict.

The Oral Maser erupted from Kiryu's maw and struck right under Mechagodzilla's jaw, forcing its head to bend back in a most uncomfortable position. Kane Locke turned to Benedict and yelled, "Start loading the Absolute Zero Cannon! We're going to finish them off!"

"I'm still trying to fix all the problems caused by the last attack!" King Joe said to the pilot.

"Finish them off!" Kane repeated.

"Sir," Lean said, "drawing our energy to Absolute Zero might leave us standing helpless."

"Look!" Kane pointed to the screen, "Mechagodzilla's neck has been cracked! It's the perfect time to deploy it!"

"Energy draw at fifty percent sir!" Benedict stated.

"Make it go faster Ciavo!" Kane shouted.

"I would if I could." Benedict stated.

On the display screen, Mechagodzilla's head was moving back and forth, Vincent Crador trying to lodge it back into place. It must've worked because the metallic growl of the monster ensued after it stopped.

"Kane!" Lean yelled, "We'll be destroyed!"

Kane said nothing, only wearing a stony face. Mechagodzilla's two eyes shined bright blue as the Iris Maser charged.

"Energy draw at ninety percent!" Benedict confirmed.

"Fire as soon as it reaches one hundred!" Kane said. He then pressed a few keys at his station, activating the gears to open the three chest plates. In the center of the opening was the Absolute Zero Cannon, shinning polar white and getting brighter by the second.

Mechagodzilla's crew must've realized what was going on because the Iris Maser burst forth, but instead of being aimed at Kiryu's head, it was flying toward the Absolute Zero Cannon.

Kane thought for sure they had lost, but at the last possible moment, just before the two blue masers struck true, the cannon erupted! The spiraling cannonball of freezing energy easily broke apart the Iris Maser and flew toward Mechagodzilla's face.

There was no time to react, the attack was too quick and Mechagodzilla was struck by the blue orb. It was like the machine had been hit with a golf club, and it was the ball; Mechagodzilla was thrown off its feet and tossed at least six blocks away. The landing wasn't any better; the mech slammed to the ground then continued to roll across smaller structures until finally being stopped at the base of a sky scraper. The metal surface of M.G was now coated with a thin layer of ice and frost.

Kiryu's jet engines kicked in and with a powerful kick from its legs, the machine jumped all the way over to Mechagodzilla. It landed right next to it and just as it did, dozens upon dozens of missiles erupted from their pods before darting down upon Mechagodzilla's skull.

The fallen machine squirmed on the ground as explosions withered its body. Finally, Kiryu's jaw opened and the two electrical prongs in the back of its throat shot the Oral Maser at point blank range into Mechagodzilla's face.

"If that didn't win us the match, then I quit!" Kane announced.

"Don't worry…" The voice of Commander Masters crackled through the speaker at the ceiling, "You did."

_NASA Headquarters_

_August 22, 2002_

_8:03 PM_

Michael Griffin, the Chief of space exploration at NASA leaned back in his leather chair. He spun it around and away from his desk to look out the window of his building.

He stroked his fine hair to make sure it looked neat in the glass's reflection. He then spun back to his desk and picked up the phone. "You can send Harry Buford in now."

He hung up and waited in his office for the man to come. When the door finally opened, Mr. Griffin stood up and eagerly shook the man's hand.

"So you wanted to see me?" Griffin asked as he sat back down and Harry took a seat as well.

Harry Buford was a rather short man who wore rectangular shaped glasses at the tip of his nose. He was an Astronomer who worked for NASA.

"I have some interesting observations that you might want to see sir." Harry handed Griffin a folder full of documents. Some had photos of empty space paper clipped onto them.

"What is this?" Griffin pointed to the folder.

"Well sir," He took the folder, "A satellite orbiting around Earth, SMRT-02, that was assigned to take pictures of deep space, picked up something rather interesting."

"Go on." Griffin sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Well, one of the instruments aboard SMRT picked up a large amount of titanium and radiation behind Earth's moon." Griffin kept listening, but both his arms remained crossed, "Just out of nowhere these readings showed up directly behind the moon. They weren't there the day before, we can't explain it sir!"

"Listen," Griffin shushed the other man, "We have a satellite heading for the moon to take surface pictures. It'll arrive next week and I'll be sure that it checks out your findings."

"Thank you Mr. Griffin." Harry said and began to gather up all of his papers.

"You can leave that here son." Griffin said. "I'll call you when we get further developments. You may leave."

_The Far Side of the Moon_

_August 24, 2002_

The man-made satellite, UHTY-01, had finally reached its destination after one year of orbiting earth and then traveling to the moon. The rocket that had carried the picture-taker deployed it into orbit around the Earth's lone natural satellite before falling to its crater-packed surface.

Scientists of NASA had labored years to create the three foot long gadget, and were now back at the base cheering. They'd be awaiting the first picture sent back from the satellite in about an hour.

UHTY-01's equipment was designed to map out the moon's surface, specifically the far side that never faced Earth. But before it could start its mission, the Chief of NASA wanted UHTY-01 to take a quick picture of a given coordinate on the far side of the moon.

It was where Harry had said a rather high concentration of Titanium and Radioactivity had been located about a week earlier by SMRT-02. The crew agreed to do it, just because it might lead to some interesting results.

Unfortunetly, those interesting results were much more interesting then the crew could've hoped for. As the satellite moved into position to take the picture, something darted at it from out of nowhere. A heat ray of sapphire engulfed the satellite, completely destroying it in the vacuum of space.

Only one picture was taken, and it was of a blurred black object rushing toward the camera, the surface of the moon in the background. The crew back at NASA was left in awe when the photo was finally sent back to them, well after UHTY had been destroyed…


	3. Fire From the Sky

**Chapter III: Fire from the Sky**

_Monster Island 2_

_August 26, 2002_

_8:00 PM_

Godzilla's emerald eyes continued to watch Anguirus nip at its paw. The temperature that particular morning was freezing and a thin layer of fog was hung over the island. The King of the Monsters was standing next to one of the high plateaus; this one had a ramp spiraling around it. An armored truck was driving up the road to the observation post built atop it.

The monster had ignored the visitor, but had remained cautious. The only vehicles he fully trusted were the yellow trucks that brought him his food. The kaiju looked on toward the ocean, blocked by an electrical barrier. He wished he could just swim around the island a little bit, after all Godzilla was part amphibious.

The island, which the humans called "Monster Island 2", was the only home Godzilla knew of apart from Bass Island which he had never been able to relocate. On Bass Island, in 1970, a pack of Godzillasaurs had been caught in the blast of an H-Bomb. His whole family died on that island, his whole species, and he was the only one that remained. Now, his only family was Anguirus.

Godzilla had found this island in 1986 after his 1984 attack on Tokyo. He claimed it as his home, but after mankind moved in it was transformed into a prison. They dumped Anguirus on the landmass with him and the two quickly grew to accept each other.

They were like a pack now.

The armored truck finally made it to the top of the plateau where it pulled into the huge parking garage filled with Type 90 Tanks and many other military vehicles. It parked near the entrance to the base and the door opened to reveal Lee Yamane. Lee was the grandson of Dr. Yamane, the first person to actually study kaiju like the first Godzilla and Anguirus.

Lee was fully dressed in a white leathered trench coat, his usual outfit. The young kaijuologist dragged his fingers through his strait jet black hair before moving onto the entrance.

Two G-Force soldiers stopped him and motioned for his key card. He whipped it out of his pocket and handed it to the troop who scanned it into a console next to the door. The screen showed his face, his bio, and his various records. The soldier returned the card to him and nodded.

The doors unlocked and Yamane stepped inside. A long blue hallway led him past many closed doors until he reached the observation room. There he found Areit, Greg, and James. James, a bright green eyed fellow was the first to notice him.

"Dr. Yamane! My main man!" The kaijuologist said as he stepped forward to shake Lee's hand.

"You finally made it!" Areit said. Yamane was surprised, the female scientist had somehow made herself even more beautiful then last they met.

"I was beginning to think you decided to ditch!" Greg said in his gruff voice.

"Godzilla seemed to displease my presence." Yamane replied to them, "Though I understand he doesn't trust the military like I do."

"Come on pal, I'll get you a drink." Greg said, leading Yamane back down the hall.

_G-Force H.Q, Command Office_

_August 26, 2002_

_8:05 AM_

David Masters sat in his office, barely awake. He had been up all night making arrangements for Mechagodzilla to be shipped to America. Kiryu would stay in Japan and help protect the Eastern countries while Mechagodzilla would protect the Western.

Now that both crews had proven to be worthy fighters, it was finally time to say good bye. The bad media press from a few months ago had finally shifted to the good news: Kiryu's crew was mastering the training simulators and Mechagodzilla's crew had started to take the project a little more seriously.

Both still hadn't gone up against a real kaiju and had grown a bit arrogant of beating the simulators so many times. Masters still wasn't sure what might happen in case of a real attack, but he had faith that his men would succeed.

The crews were saying goodbye to each other before Mechagodzilla would be loaded onto a specially designed cargo ship along with the war-machine's crew. It would arrive in Hawaii in one to two days and from there the crew would fly Mechagodzilla across the Pacific Ocean to American soil.

Some more good news besides the next step in the G-Force projects: The War in the Middle East had finally reached its climax at the city of Baghdad where the last of the Terrorist group Tyrannis had surrendered. The troops would all be coming home to their families, a huge relief. And hopefully Kiryu would be there next time to stop a kaiju attack like Battra's before it led to another war.

The only other news he'd been given was from NASA, they'd lost a moon satellite that had been sent to take pictures of its surface. That was all he'd been told though, so it didn't really matter to him…

_G-Force H.Q, Lounge_

_August 26, 2002_

_8:05 AM_

"I'll be missing your attitude around here Crador." Kane said, punching Vincent across the shoulder.

"My attitude?" Vincent asked surprised, "You're the one with the attitude Kane!" He continued jokingly.

"We should be moving along." Kaiser said, rolling his suitcase along the carpet. "We have a long ways ahead of us." Vincent nodded and turned to follow him.

"Hope we can have another simulation duel." Benedict Ciavo said to Paul Goji as they shook each other's gloved palm.

"I hope so too, just so I can show you what Mechagodzilla is truly capable of." Paul replied.

The two teams, who had worked several long hard years together, said the rest of their goodbyes before the MG Crew were lifted on an elevator out of the underground base and into the sunny morning at Mt. Fuji.

A specialized crew would be flying Mechagodzilla out of the base and onto the carrier ship at sea. The regular crew were picked up by a transport jeep and driven to the local ports where they stayed to watch Mechagodzilla's lift-off. Not too far out across the sparkling sea was a red and black painted cargo carrier, the "Mecha Maru" made specifically with carrying heavy kaiju-sized machines in mind.

A giant trapdoor opened in the middle of the forest at the base of Mt. Fuji and, propelled by its rocket engines, the huge mech hovered out. The locals cheered, but it was easily drowned out by the roar of the four engines. The sun glistened on the reflective iron of the mech's armor and its eyes glowed like bright yellow stars. While the crew had seen CGI rendering of MG, and it stationary in the hanger, it was even more amazing in real life and flying in front of the Japanese volcano.

Trees were ripped from their roots and a cloud of wind washed over the docks and crowds. Waves across the water's surface rolled the opposite direction from the immense wind and some boats came very close to capsizing. Luckily, everyone had been ordered off the water and out of the nearby forests. If they hadn't the project would definitely be experiencing some lawsuits.

_NASA H.Q_

_August 26, 2002_

_8:25 AM_

Michael Griffin sat at his office desk, his usually neat hair hung over his narrow eyes. The single picture from UHTY-01 lay on his desk. It had captivated him for hours and days since it had first been sent back to base. He was there at the control room, it was shown on the front screen and at first, nobody understood what it was, some thought it was just a smudge on the camera.

But not too long later, it was discovered that the satellite had been destroyed, along with all the hard work and money that had been put into it. The only explanation he could think of was that mysterious object had destroyed the satellite. He didn't want to use the word U.F.O since many people could draw the wrong conclusion from it.

The only thing told to the press was that UHTY-01 had crashed in an accident. Griffin's officials had urged him to tell the nation about the object, but Griffin decided not to until later. He wanted to sort some things out first like: Why was there a high concentration of Titanium and Radiation at that point on the moon? And did it have a connection to the object that destroyed UHTY-01?

_G-Force H.Q, Lounge_

_August 26, 2002_

_8:55 AM_

"I'll be missing those guys around here." Lean Blaze said as he took a gulp of a can of soda. The Kiryu crew was sitting on the three lounge couches, something that they hadn't had the time to do until recently. On the 50 inch TV was a rerun of a famous old dramatization of the 1954 Godzilla attack entitled "This is Tokyo." It documented the broadcasts made by Steve Martin, played by Raymond Burr in the show, during Godzilla's attack on Tokyo. It used a mix of actual videos of the attack and sound stages to make it as real as possible.

"They were alright to have around." Kane admitted, "Vincent just got on my nerves a little too much."

"Well," King Joe said, leaning back on the leather couch, "we're home free."

"Until another kaiju rears its ugly head." Lean added.

"Most of Earth's monsters are already imprisoned on the Monster Island chain, nothing but science experiments." Kane replied.

"Battra is still on the loose," Benedict Ciavo said, "Remember that the thing attacked the Middle East not too long ago and triggered a war."

"The war's over." Kane said, "And besides, Kiryu can put down Battra no problem. The thing's one of the weakest monsters we've faced on the training sessions."

"'Weak' is a vast understatement when it comes to kaiju." Joe smiled.

Just then the klaxons above their heads started wailing and the room was bathed in red light. They all stood up and looked around; a maintenance worker was sprinting their way.

"Commander Masters requires your attendance at the Briefing Room!" The man yelled.

"What's going on though!?" Kane said back.

"I'm not sure, but we received an S.O.S from the Monster Islands."

"Oh god…" Joe muttered.

_Monster Island 2_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:00 AM_

Godzilla's ear shattering roar scared all the native birds to take flight and flee from the island. The kaiju closed his maw and looked around, his tail swaying back and forth. Anguirus had felt the same disturbance and was now growling and digging desperately at the ground.

Godzilla turned his head to the heavens and bellowed again, this time louder, his scream actually rippling the air in front of him. The faint sight of the moon in the morning sun made Godzilla even angrier; he had no idea why. Godzilla's spines glowed bright orange and his fiery beam shot from his throat, burning the nearby jungles and rocketing trees into the air.

"Damn!" Greg cursed as he hurried into his seat. "What's going on?" He asked Areit. He and Yamane had just returned from the lounge room where they had been sipping some beer while watching the football game, but then the alarms went off.

"I have no idea!" Areit answered, typing furiously at her keyboard. "Godzilla and Anguirus just started to act up!"

"Check Anguirus's brain sensor!" James demanded to Areit from behind her.

"Do you think it might be that sickness?" She asked.

"It isn't a sickness." Yamane reminded her.

The monitor showed the graph results of brain activity, "Oh no…" She gasped.

"Anguirus is having that double dreaming thing going on again!" Greg observed. But now, the two lines weren't as steady as they should be. Both spiked rapidly back and forth, almost seeming to attack each other.

Below the Observation Window Anguirus was slamming its shelled back into other nearby plateaus, triggering loose rocks to fall hundreds of feet. Meanwhile, Godzilla was thunderously roaring to the sky.

"Godzilla's experiencing the same thing!" Jack said.

"We only have a Brain Activity Sensor on Anguirus though!" Areit told him.

Suddenly the phone rang and Yamane said, "Keep working I'll get it." He ran over and grabbed it off the holster. "Dr. Yamane here…"

"Damn it!" Greg slammed his fist onto the table. The graph showing Anguirus's brain activity had abruptly stopped and now neither line was continuing.

"The Sensor must've dislodged itself from Anguirus's skull." James said. Anguirus honked and then started running around in circles.

"It's going crazy!" Areit pointed.

"That was Monster Island 5." Yamane said as he brushed off his trench coat, "All the other kaiju are experiencing the same problem." He hurried over to a control panel with a screen and typed up a few numbers. Greg and James came up behind him to see what was going on.

"This is one of the remaining cameras on Island 1." Yamane explained to them. In the center of a basin, Destoroyah was spraying its Micro-Oxygen ray, stripping the life from the nearby forests.

"Monster Island 3, where I usually work…" Dr. Yamane brought up another camera view, Megalon and Baragon were trying to burrow to escape from the island, but the maser barricades were preventing them from doing so.

"Monster Island 5," Yamane introduced. Rodan was circling around the island, also trying to find a way out. But the force field held the flying kaiju in its prison.

"I can't explain what's going on!" Yamane turned to face the other kaijuologists while the screen kept playing the camera-feeds. "It can't be a disease; they all just exploded at the same time! Something's got to be confusing them!"

"The double dreaming!" Greg said to him. "That's what's confusing them!"

"But why are they all having this symptom at the same time?!" Areit asked.

"An external force must be affecting the kaiju." James answered. "The question is: what?"

Abruptly, the whole platform quaked. Yamane was thrown out of his seat and hit the floor. Areit stood up to see what was going on. Anguirus had just rammed its head into the wall of the plateau.

"We've got to get out of here!" She realized.

Meanwhile, the G-Force military on the island were buckling into their tanks and vehicles. The green painted armored rovers pulled out of the garage and started down the ramp. They all formed into two lines before their nozzles turned to aim at the leathery hide of Anguirus.

The kaiju was reeling back for another charge at the plateau until each tank fired their missiles simultaneously and each one detonated on Anguirus's tough skin. The monster howled out in agony as it was nearly tipped off its footing and grey smoke sizzled from its hide. The military force continued to move down the ramp and toward the island grounds until the drivers were forced to stop in their tracks.

A fiery explosion blew off the section of ramp right in front of them. Smoke and flames poured out of the rocky wound while Godzilla came stomping forward. His jaw opened again and prepared to deliver the second attack….

In the Observation Deck, the floor shook again. James picked up the telephone receiver and dialed a few numbers.

"What are you doing?!" Areit hissed.

"The G-Force military was going down that ramp; I need to make sure they're okay!" James answered.

"Godzilla's coming right at out plateau!" Yamane declared as he watched out the window.

"You drove a truck here right?" Areit asked him.

"Yeah," Yamane said.

"Well, come on let's hurry and get out of here!" Areit motioned for the three men to follow her as she ran for the hallway.

"Any answer?" Greg asked James. The scientist shook his head.

"Let's go." He said after hanging up, "We'll know of their fate in a short while anyway."

The four were running down the hallway and to the garage when all of the sudden, the lights on the ceiling went out, leaving them in complete darkness…

_Around the Entire World_

_August 26, 2002_

Cities were cast into darkness, electronics were rendered useless, and all forms of communication beyond human speech were impeached. The world-wide blackout may have only lasted for three minutes, but without the use of phones, TVs, or radios to deliver news there was mass panic.

The G-Force Headquarters at Mt. Fuji luckily was able to switch over to an emergency lighting system. But most other places weren't so lucky. Only three minutes after the blackout started all the TVs, radios, projectors, telephones, and cameras were turned back on. But what the electronics now showed was not of this planet.

"Greetings people of Earth!" A pale white man said coldly behind the shade of an odd looking pair of sunglasses. He sat behind a kind of control panel, lined with glowing red lights in odd shaped positions. Behind him was an oval shaped screen which was blank.

The world watched from their living rooms, from the streets, from sports stadiums, from theaters, and many other places as the alien introduced himself.

"We are the race known as the Vortaak, a species who is considered to be one of the most superior in the universe." The screen behind the Vortaak man came on in a crystal clear image of Planet Earth.

"Your civilization may be much higher then the other species on your planet, but I assure you that it is highly primitive." The more the thing talked, the more it became obvious that his lip movements didn't match his speech. He was using some sort of translator. "Your planet, which you refer to as Earth, has caught the attention of my people and we have decided that it will no longer be under your control."

Commander David Masters watched the television in the lounge of the G-Force Headquarters. Standing beside him was his assistant. Masters leaned over and whispered something into his ear. The man nodded and ran off.

"The resources that your planet holds are much too valuable for such a primitive race." The screen showed various oil plantations and forests. "The Vortaak however, will use it to its full potential! But your people are in luck. When my race wants a planet, we usually wipe out the controlling species, but you humans will be used as our helpers instead. Consider yourself lucky and be grateful that we aren't using the full force at our deposits!"

The crew of Mechagodzilla was also watching the world-wide broadcast. Vincent Crador was the only one of the three man crew who wore a snug smile on his face. Instead of seeing this as a potential invasion of mankind, he saw it as an opportunity to put Mechagodzilla into action.

"Any rebellion that you may be plotting as I speak will be severely frowned upon! All Earth inhabitants will agree to do our bidding, or else we will resort to force! Which reminds me; another thing so special about your planet is the kaiju." The screen behind the Vortaak shifted to a film of Godzilla and Anguirus on Monster Island 2.

"Your kaiju are the only things that stood in our way to conquest! But all of them have a special mutation in their brains called M-Base. The Vortaak have long ago discovered a way to control M-Base, and therefore we control your monsters. If you thought an attack from one every two years or so was bad, think again! Because now, all of your cities will be reduced to rubble in a matter of months and the kaiju will counter any rebellion that you humans may put up!"

The screen now showed the moon, the side facing Earth. "And now humans, prepare to face the wrath of the Vortaak!" Like a swarm of black locusts from behind the moon came thousands of ships. They were too far away from the camera showing the image to see their exact details, but they were all moving toward Earth and fast…

_Monster Island 2_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:15 AM_

"That explains everything!" Areit clapped her hands together. The four kaijuologists were standing around a monitor in the Observation Room. They'd gone back as soon as they heard the broadcast.

"The double dreaming and mysterious illness that the kaiju were experiencing, it was all because of M-Base!" She said.

"Why hadn't we found out about M-Base before?" Greg asked as he pulled Areit's arm to try and get her moving faster toward the hall. The group was now running for the parking garage.

"The same reason we haven't found out about Godzilla's radioactive properties! We can't do a biopsy on a kaiju! They're too difficult to kill!"

"We're almost there!" James announced.

"I know you're happy about discovering why the monsters were acting up this past summer," Dr. Yamane said, "But we have bigger things to worry about now! There's an alien invasion happening as we speak!"

"Wait," Areit realized, "All the kaiju were acting this way except for Godzilla, he's remained just like himself!"

"Maybe Godzilla doesn't have M-Base in him." Greg suggested. Suddenly the sound of falling concrete and steel could be heard down the hall, back toward the Observation Room.

"What was that?" Areit asked. She turned around and ran back down the corridor.

"Damn it, no!" Greg cursed. He turned back to Yamane and James, "Get the truck started, I'll go get her."

Areit ran past all the doors until she was back in the Observation Room, but now there was a steady breeze coming through. She looked up; a giant gaping hole was in the ceiling, wires and iron bars hanging down from it. She stepped a bit closer.

Slowly, and almost peacefully, two glowing blue tendrils snaked down from the opening. Areit watched them, entranced by their beauty as the two serpentine things seemed to almost watch her.

"Areit!" Greg came running down the hallway. One of the tendrils darted at him, fusing with his chest. He could feel it withering inside of him, almost like it was searching for something.

But Areit, in front of him, kept her back turned and kept watching the tendril with her two entranced eyes. "Areit help me!" Greg yelled as he struggled to get the tentacle out of him.

The other energy slowly went inside Areit's forehead and she sighed as it did so. It quickly came out and it slowly began to wrap itself around her two smooth legs.

"Areit!" Greg called out again, but it was no use. The thing had her under some sort of hypnosis. Finally, the tendril found Greg's heart and stabbed into it. He had never had a heart attack before, but this sure felt like one. He was weakened to his knees by the pain as blood was slowly drained from his life stream.

_Tokyo_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:15 AM_

The morning sky was blotted with an overcast of grey clouds, painting out the sun. Normally, on a day like today, people would be heading to work. But this day, men women and children were trying to find shelter as air raid sirens wailed throughout the city.

The Prime Minister of Japan had issued a state of emergency and had ordered for the JSDF to be called into action as soon as the Vortaak's broadcast ended.

The clouds above were suddenly burst apart and hundreds of black, disk shaped ships hovered down. Their engines, which sounded like the howling of an eerie wind, drowned out even the air raid speakers. From the bottoms of the ships came a golden light which burst down onto the streets.

Like vacuum cleaners, they moved down each road and if they happened to pick up a citizen in their path, the human would be broken up into particles and sucked up to the ship. Even through the protection of a car roof, no one was safe. Whole crowds moved away from the beams of light, but many people were easily sucked toward the saucers into fates unknown.

This was happening in almost every major city on Earth, from Paris to New York to Moscow to London to Los Angeles. The Vortaak ships patrolled through crowded streets, drawing in the remains of innocent citizens.

The Self Defense Forces were immediately called out, but the ships were also able to suck soldiers through the armor of tanks, rendering land bound vehicles useless. And any aircraft that came their way was instantly destroyed by a turret atop the ship that shot a ray of red energy that cut through the Earth jets like tin foil.

There was nothing that could stop the Vortaak…

_Monster Island 2_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:18 AM_

Greg tried, time and time again to pull the tendril from his heart where it was draining him of his blood. In front of him, he was forced to watch as Areit stood helpless and the tentacle constricted around her body. He was crawling along the smooth floor now, the life draining from his face.

Areit was slowly being lifted up by the tendril and out of the hole in the ceiling. Her beautiful body was broken apart into hundreds of tiny separate particles. The tendril sucked them up, like the other was doing to Greg's heart. Before long Areit was gone and the tendril had disappeared back from which it came.

Greg's head hit the floor as he began to die, slip away into darkness. But just at the last second he heard the cocking of a gun and then the firing of a bullet. The life stream was pumped right back into him in a second. The tendril, now shot in half, squirmed and twisted. A hand grabbed Greg's collar and dragged him back down the hallway.

He looked back to see Dr. Lee Yamane who was holding a pistol in his other hand. He threw the weapon to the ground and slammed a button on the wall. Two heavily enforced security doors began to shut them off from the Observation Room.

The tendril in the room began to shift and morph until it seemed to take the shape of a human being, but the doors shut just before Greg could make it out. "On your feet!" Yamane pulled Greg up. "I didn't see Areit in there; did she take another way out?"

"They took her…" Greg gasped.

Yamane went wide eyed, "Areit!?"

"Those damn things took her!" Greg ran at the closed titanium doors, but Yamane grabbed him and turned him back toward his face.

"Look," He said seriously, "We'll get Areit back later, but for now we need to save out own skins! Now come on, James is getting the truck started right now!"

_Tokyo_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:20 AM_

As the hundreds of Vortaak ships continued to dart around the streets of the huge city, a sign of relief finally came.

A mother and her child were fleeing from an encroaching ray of light. Almost right before it transformed them into particles, the saucer above them exploded, causing the abduction ray to disappear into thin air.

The two looked up to see that a missile had left a trail of smoke in its wake before hitting the ship. Their eyes followed the trail until they rested on something flying in from the west.

"Look mama! It's Kiryu!" The child cried. The giant mech was bulleting across the sky at momentous speeds, firing dozens of exploding missiles into the swarms of Vortaak Ships.

Kiryu's engines went off and it gracefully fell from the clouds, its iron feet landing right on the pavement in front of Tokyo Tower.

In the cockpit sat the mighty ship's crew, all of them dialing buttons on their keyboard. The screen in front of them no longer showed a virtual city, but a very real Tokyo that was filled with night black alien ships.

"All weapons are charged, I've loaded a new set of missiles into the bays and we'll be ready to fight any second now." Benedict reported.

"Good," Kane Locke grinned, "This pitiful excuse for an invasion will be over before it's even begun."

The UFOs outside simultaneously shut off their abduction rays and began to slowly come after Kiryu. The turrets atop the ships shined red as they prepared to fire…all three hundred of them.


	4. Friend and Foe

Chapter IV: Friend and Foe

_Monster Island 2_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:20 AM_

The King of the Monsters stood at the center of the tropical island, still heavily confused by what was going on, but not experiencing any rage like before. His giant tail swayed gently back and forth as he looked around the island, trying to figure out what was going on. Atop one of the Observation Decks on a plateau was a black disk shaped object. Godzilla didn't know what it was, but he was more concerned about Anguirus.

His brother was lying on the ground, his mouth hanging open. Anguirus almost looked dead, but the faint sign of life could still be sensed. The King of Monsters stepped forward, toward Anguirus…

Meanwhile Yamane, Greg, and James were driving down the spiral ramp at full speed. The truck's wheels were specially made so that it could grip onto metal and not fall off the hundred foot ledges of the plateaus.

As Yamane made a turn he gasped and slammed on the brake. The truck lurched forward as it came to a complete stop. Sitting in front of them was a huge chasm, a giant chunk of the road that had been blasted off.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked. The gap was at least two hundred feet long, there was no way of getting across or around it.

Greg thought, then snapped his fingers, "The emergency elevator."

"But those things are still up there! The Vortaak or whatever they call themselves!" James said.

Yamane pointed out the sun roof and James looked through the glass. Up the steep rock walls they could see the shining surface of the building, and also a black ship hovering above it. But the saucer was slowly spinning away from the tower.

"I'm turning the truck around; the elevator is our only option to get out of here." Yamane said.

"Oh god!" James pointed toward the bay. The other two scientists turned to look. The electrical barrier was slowly powering down, allowing an escape route for the kaiju.

"I get their plan now" Yamane said, "They took control of our monsters and then used our own facilities to unleash them upon the world. Damn!"

Godzilla was finally towering over his friend. He noticed that the barrier holding them in their prison was dissipating, but before he would go out into the real world again, he wanted to make sure his brother was alright.

He reached down to try and help Anguirus up, but as he did the monster's eye snapped open. At first he was glad to see that his friend was alright, but then he sensed something…something alien.

Anguirus struck like a viper at him. Its two front fangs dug into his neck and Godzilla roared in pain.

"Was that Godzilla?" James asked as the truck made a U-Turn to drive back up to the Observation Building.

"The Vortaak have taken control of all the kaiju accept Godzilla," Greg said as he watched out the window, "They're making Anguirus attack his own brother!"

"I'm getting a radio transmission from Monster Island 3." Yamane declared as he picked up the device from the dashboard.

From the speaker came the voice of one of his colleagues, "Yamane! Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Explain what's going on at the island!"

The man sounded desperate to get his words out, "Megalon and Baragon! They collapsed onto the ground after the broadcast. The main facility was taken over sir! Some sort of flying vessel landed on it and whatever invaded us has turned off the underground Maser System!"

"Are the kaiju awake now?" Yamane asked.

"Yes, and they're relatively calm too. They're just walking around and…oh god! Baragon just jumped onto one of the mountains and is ripping apart an Observation Post! Sir, we don't know what to do!"

"Get out!" Yamane yelled.

_Kiryu's Cockpit_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:20 AM_

"Jet engines ready?" Kane asked Lean Blaze opposite him.

"As soon as those turrets fire, I'm taking us up!" Lean nodded.

"And Benedict!" Kane said quickly, the hundreds of ships in front of them were drawing power to their laser turrets. "Prepare the Oral Maser!"

"Yes sir!" Benedict shouted.

Kane's palms gripped onto his own control sticks and he waited for the ships to make the first move. The hundreds of saucers in front of them looked like they were just about to fire.

"Get ready Lean…" Kane reminded.

But suddenly, the cockpit lurched forward. They were all nearly pulled from their seats as the front screen showed them being lifted into the air.

Outside, Gigan had swooped down from the low cloud cover and its two iron sickles had wrapped around Kiryu's neck before the space monster pulled it into the sky.

"What the hell!?" Kane shouted as klaxons blared all around them.

They were all of the sudden, dropped back down to the sprawling metropolis below. Lean fired on the Rocket Engines just in time and spun them around to face their attacker. Hovering in the sky was the distinct form of Gigan.

But then their screen went hay-wire. Static replaced the image as King Joe tried to find the problem. But he didn't need to: the face of the Vortaak man who had made the opening broadcast faced them.

"So this is man's greatest weapon, a robotic version of Godzilla." The pale man said with a heavy sarcastic tone.

"Don't tell me your species thought they could take Earth without a fight!" Kane yelled.

"I hope you four are prepared to take-on the forces of both all of Earth's kaiju and the entire Vortaak armada. From the looks of it, you aren't doing so well. I'll just leave Gigan to finish you off."

The screen was replaced by the normal view; Gigan was streaking down towards them with one of its sickles raised. Lean turned the ship left just in time and the space monster zoomed past them, the passing flow of air rocking the ship. It turned back, squawked and then charged forward again, the dot on its forehead flashing ruby lights.

Kiryu's maw opened and out burst the ray of golden energy. It struck Gigan right in its cyclops red eye. It shrieked in agony and stopped dead in its tracks. The kaiju shook its head and then, as if hypnotized, turned toward the moon.

"What's it doing?" King Joe asked. Gigan burst forward again, rocketing back for outer space. Suddenly hundreds of the tiny Vortaak ships rushed past them, following Gigan out of Earth's atmosphere.

"Return to base!" The speaker on the ceiling emitted Commander Master's voice. "Something's happening!"

_Monster Island 2_

_August 26, 2002_

_9: 30 AM_

Anguirus's long tail came up and whacked Godzilla right under the jaw, cracking his neck a bit. The King's claws grappled with the other kaiju that was now drawing blood with its vampire-like fangs. He finally ripped the feral monster from his hide and tossed it to the ground.

This wasn't Anguirus, this wasn't his family; this was something else. He could sense the side of Anguirus that had been lurking in him for the past few months. The evil dark side.

The saurian lunged at Godzilla again, but this time the King of Monsters spun around and smacked the flying Anguirus out of the air with his massive tail. He wouldn't hold back on destroying this alien threat, even if it meant killing his friend.

He burst forward upon the fallen kaiju but before he could reach him, Anguirus spun like a top on its spiked shell, its stiff tail extended. It caught Godzilla's footing and he fell face first into the hard ground. Anguirus got on all fours and drove its jagged teeth into Godzilla's shoulder.

Like a vicious dog, it dragged the King of Monsters over to one of the pillars of stone. It released its gripping on Godzilla and went over to the plateau where it slammed its shell against it. The huge structure crumbled and began to fall like a hammer, right onto the Big G…

"Rodan has also escaped." Dr. Yamane said regretfully to the group after hanging up the radio.

"Their plan was flawless!" Greg admitted, "We didn't stand a chance, and now there's no hope since the kaiju are under their control and running around unchecked!"

"Kiryu and Mechagodzilla were built for a reason you know!" James said.

"Like the Vortaak said, if we thought an attack every two or three years was bad, we have no idea what all this chaos will do!" Greg said back, "Kiryu and M.G were built with that in mind, to fight off a kaiju every few years and then spend some time repairing from the battle. This is much different."

The plateau toppled over, but Godzilla quickly assessed the situation and pushed his body out of the way, rolling into the nearby jungle. The huge rock structure hit the ground and a cloud of rock and dust veiled the area. Godzilla got back onto his feet and looked around for Anguirus, his hazel eyes straining to see through the dust. But his enemy was nowhere in sight.

Then his ears caught the distinct sound of rapid stomping behind him. He didn't even have to look to know that Anguirus was hurtling at his spine. His massive tail came up and hit the monster's fully exposed belly. He turned and ran at Anguirus who had fallen to the ground before Godzilla's massive foot came up and hammered onto Anguirus's throat.

The other monster coughed tons of saliva onto the nearby trees. Godzilla brought his foot up and stomped it back down onto Anguirus's neck. This time, the sight of blood dripping from its throat delighted Godzilla. He brought his foot up for another attack but this time Anguirus rolled over onto its back and crawled forward. Godzilla's foot hit Anguirus's spiky shell and three of the spines punctured right through his hide like nails.

He howled in rage as Anguirus got back onto its feet, turned around and jumped back. Its spike filled shell slammed into his body, and this time he was thrown back, toward the lava pool…

"I still can't believe they took Areit." Greg said to himself while the three men boarded the elevator in the building. They all stepped inside and James hit a few keys on the control panel.

"We'll get her back." Yamane assured them. "But right now, our job is to get off this island. At the bottom of the elevator we should be able to find a car and drive ourselves to the docks. We'll find a boat there."

"Sounds good," James crossed his arms as the elevator started to take them down the plateau. "But this is all assuming that the two brawling kaiju don't kill us in the first place."

"Yeah." Yamane admitted.

Anguirus charged like a raging bull at Godzilla who was standing on the rocky shores of the glowing lava pool. Just before its crowned skull stabbed into his chest, Godzilla stepped to the side.

Anguirus's foot caught on one of the rocks and it tripped, face planting right into the smoldering liquid. Its head rose and it howled in pain as smoke and lava rolled from its face. Godzilla's spines began to sizzle and glow orange. His maw snapped open and from the back of his throat blasted the powerful Atomic Ray.

It struck the surface of the lava lake right in front of Anguirus and a fountain of melted rock was dumped all over its body, throwing it into a state of hostile pain. Godzilla roared in triumph as Anguirus tried to free itself from the sticky super heated liquid.

_G-Force H.Q_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:43 AM_

"Why did they retreat back into space?!" Lean Blaze asked Kane as they walked across the catwalk overlooking the docking chamber for their giant mech. Just exiting the door at the base of Kiryu's neck was King Joe and Benedict Ciavo who ran after the two pilots.

"Beats me, we might've scared them off." Kane suggested.

"That alien race did not just give up after we landed one good hit!" Lean yelled. He was obviously angry that they hadn't been able to finish their battle with Gigan.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Lean threw his fists down in frustration.

"They sure got enough citizens." Benedict said as he came up behind them.

"Who knows what damn alien experiments they're going to pull on them!" King Joe added.

"The Vortaak said they'd be using us as their helpers…as their slaves." Kane stated. "They could be building like a concentration camp on the moon."

"Good work boys!" David Masters said as he walked toward them across the catwalk.

"Do you have any idea what's going on sir?" Lean ran up to the Commander.

"All I know is that the Vortaak ships left all Earth cities and retreated back to the moon after you guys hit Gigan." Masters shrugged. "Come to the briefing room, you need to see something."

_Monster Island 2_

_August 26, 2002_

_9:45 AM_

Anguirus dragged its smoldering body onto the shores of the magma pool. It collapsed onto the many jagged igneous rocks and gasped for breath. Godzilla, not too far away, eyed the monster suspiciously. If it was his friend, then he'd hold off the attack, if it was still his foe, then he would rip the thing to shreds.

Whatever it was, its head collapsed to the ground and it continued to pant as more and more smoke rolled off its charred hide. Godzilla continued to stay back until he finally sensed that the monster was back to being Anguirus.

Godzilla rushed forward and nudged Anguirus's shoulder with his snout as he bent down. The other kaiju was still alive, but only just. He turned and curled his huge tail around Anguirus's elbow, pulling him away from the intense heat and onto the lush jungle.

Anguirus's eye twitched and then opened, looking back up toward Godzilla. His friend was confused; Anguirus didn't know why it had acted in such a feral way and tried to kill Godzilla. Anguirus stamped its feet to the ground and painfully lifted itself back up. It shook off some of the smoke still rolling from its burnt body and looked toward the ocean. The electrical barrier was nowhere in sight.

The two kaiju, back to being family, both moved across the island and toward their freedom.

"Well," James said as he watched from the window of a yellow painted jeep. "I suppose that's for the best."

The team of kaijuologists was driving down a dirt path toward the huge cliffs of the island. There they would get into the interior bases and find a boat near the docks on the southern part of the island.

"It looks like the Vortaak don't have control over Anguirus anymore." Greg said. Yamane was driving, so he didn't look out the window.

"Doesn't make a lot of sense." Yamane added, "They still have control over all the other Monsters across the Island Chain."

_The Mecha Maru_

_August 26, 2002_

_10:00 AM_

"The invaders, who called themselves the Vortaak," A TV female news reporter said in front of Central Park, New York, "Only spent approximately five minutes here on Earth, but the number of missing men, women, and children shows just how prepared they were."

Vincent Crador and Paul Goji were watching the reports from the comfort of their beds. Vincent was wearing his casual black trench coat with the words "Mecha Crew" printed on the back. Kaiser had gone to fetch the team some food from the kitchen.

"The Self Defense Forces around the world were proven to be useless against the force of the Vortaak ships. The only city that saw any form of relief was Tokyo. The G-Force mech Kiryu, who was finished just two years ago after sixteen years of building it, arrived in Tokyo just after the invasion started."

"I wish we could've done something to help out." Paul yawned.

"Mechagodzilla's strapped to the deck of a ship and we're miles away from anywhere these aliens would want to attack." Vincent replied.

"We now go back to the newsroom where we have a special guest with us, Michael Griffin the President of NASA who will tell us a bit more about the Vortaak." The reporter continued.

_G-Force H.Q, Briefing Room_

_August 16, 2002_

_10:00 AM_

The Kiryu crew sat all around the rusted grey table at the center of the small briefing room. Each one of them watched the television screen hanging on the wall as a video played, recorded from one of the Monster Island 2 cameras. At the end of the table was Commander Masters.

The video ended and the crew looked back toward Masters. "Well," He nodded, "You saw what happened."

"Godzilla was never taken over by the Vortaak like all the other monsters." King Joe said.

"That's right," Masters replied, "Godzilla, is still on Earth's side. As you could see, Anguirus was brainwashed by the Vortaak and was forced to attack his own ally. But somehow, Godzilla found a way to get him out of the hypnosis."

"What about all the other monsters across the Island Chain?" Kane asked his Commander.

"They destroyed any resistance that the G-Force military set up. I assume that the Vortaak also infiltrated the facilities on the Monster Islands, because the barriers that kept the kaiju contained were shut off." Commander Masters held up the remote and it changed to an image of Monster Island 1, where Destoroyah was wallowing out into the bright blue ocean.

"Destoroyah, Megalon, Baragon, Megaguirus, and Rodan all escaped from their containments. Anguirus was left behind, presumably to kill off Godzilla since the Vortaak couldn't find a way to control him. But after the battle Godzilla and Anguirus submerged under the ocean, luckily they aren't on the Vortaak's side." Masters added.

"So what kaiju do we know the Vortaak have under their rule?" Benedict Ciavo asked.

"All the ones from the Monster Island chain, minus Godzilla and Anguirus." David Masters answered, "They also have Gigan."

"We know they don't have Godzilla Millennium but what about Godzilla Heisei?" Kane asked. The two terms for the two different Godzillas was coined in 1984 when the second Godzilla attacked Tokyo, back then it was called Godzilla 84 and the previous was called Godzilla 54. In the year 2000 when G 84 was discovered on its home island in the Pacific Ocean, the street term became "Godzilla Millennium", named after the year when it was sighted again. The first Godzilla was later called (as a street-name) "Godzilla Heisei" after the Japanese time period that started in 1989. Heisei was used only because teenagers liked the sound of it, though the official name still remained "Godzilla 54".

"The first Godzilla hasn't been seen in almost fifty years." Masters spat, "What makes you think the Vortaak would even look into that Godzilla?"

"Can we focus on how Godzilla Millennium got Anguirus out of Vortaak control?" Joe asked, "If we find out then we won't have to worry so much about these kaiju threats."

"It could simply be," Masters suggested, "that Godzilla and Anguirus have a strong connection with each other. Godzilla was simply able to bring out the good side of Anguirus."

"Either way, I'm waging war on the Vortaak." Kane said standing up.

"Excuse me Locke, but I'm the one that makes that call." Masters hushed him before turning back toward the rest of the crew, "G-Force is waging war on the Vortaak."


	5. The West Coast

Chapter V: The West Coast

_Off the Coast of Washington State_

_August 29, 2002_

_3:00 PM_

Godzilla pushed his massive body through the dark depths of the ocean, swimming like a giant crocodile. Anguirus had stayed behind near Monster Island to let its wounds heal because unlike Godzilla, he didn't have Regenerative properties.

Like any kind of creature, Godzilla was going to protect his territory at all costs. He'd done it in the past with King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Megalon; and now he'd be doing it again with this alien invasion. The entire Earth was Godzilla's territory…

The King of the Monsters was nearing his destination: America. The Vortaak had retreated back to the moon but Godzilla could sense that they were coming back. And the West Coast of America was their target…

_G-Force H.Q_

_August 29, 2002_

_8:01 AM_

"Kane, Benedict, Lean, and Blaze this is your new teammate Mack Otco, he's from Russia." Commander Masters said as he introduced the young scientist to the Kiryu crew at the base of the mech's giant feet. They were grouped in the chamber that held the giant robot; dozens of mechanical arms were welding together loose spaces while workers hand fixed some minor problems around the hull.

Mack Otco, a rather young scientist shook the hands of all the men. "I'm glad to finally meet all of you." He smiled.

"I wish I could say the same," Kane smiled back. The Commander shot him an angry look but Kane just shrugged.

"Mack Otco is here because he has discovered a breakthrough in cyborg design." Masters said. "He has agreed that he will help us to advance Kiryu into an even more feral war machine."

"We're turning Kiryu into a cyborg?" Kane asked, confused.

"Sort of," Otco replied, "Nothing of it will actually be noticeable. I'm not talking Gigan or Megalon cyborg, but a cyborg nonetheless. You'll see."

_G-Force USA H.Q_

_August 29, 2002_

_3:02 PM_

"Any news on the Vortaak?" Kaiser asked as he marched into the lounge to see his two teammates watching a Breaking News Story.

"No," Paul answered, "It's just another fire."

"Cursed desert." Vincent Crador remarked, referring to the fact that the underground Headquarters of G-Force USA was located in Nevada.

"We do know that the Commander and Chief has set up huge military forces in all major American cities in case the Vortaak come back." Paul said.

"Yeah, but that's old news." Kaiser waved his hand.

"How's it going boys?" Their new Commander asked them as he walked in through the doors.

"Good." They all answered. Commander Kyle was much more enjoyable to have around; unlike Masters who was much nastier with the crew.

"We just received a new shipment of DAG-MB96s, anyone want to come help to drive them into the storage rooms?" Kyle asked.

"I'll go." Paul got off the couch.

"I have nothing else to do." Kaiser shrugged.

"I'm going to keep watching this fire as it burns closer to this road." Vincent answered.

"Your choice." Kyle smiled, "Have fun."

"Oh I will." Crador said sarcastically.

_Seattle_

_August 29, 2002_

_3:20 PM_

General Alexander Smith stood tall and erect at the railing of the USS Survivor, an American Aircraft Carrier that was relocating him and his Armored Division to the city of Seattle from San Diego. He and his troops were being used by the National Guard to defend major cities from the very likely second attack of the Vortaak.

On the horizon he could see the busy ports emerging from the fog and behind the highway were the city and the futuristic-looking Space Needle. He turned around and marched across the huge deck toward the Command Bridge. He needed to talk to the Captain about the set time limit of unloading his men and tanks.

"General Smith!" Someone behind him called. Smith turned around to see one of the Apache pilots running his way.

"I don't believe we've met." Smith stated as the pilot approached him.

"I'm Britton Steck, I've heard a lot about you and the battles you fought in the War on Terror and the Gulf War."

"Both of which were not pleasant experiences." Smith stated.

"I know, but I was wondering if you could tell me how you won the battle of Saradia." Britton asked, "You see, a fellow pilot says you had air support but I-"

Britton was suddenly cut off as a spout of water erupted right next to the ship. The terrible groaning of a huge beast could be heard behind the immense wall of water. Godzilla's feral head had risen from the depths before crashing back down, pouring torrents of seawater onto the deck.

"Get out of here!" Smith yelled to the pilot as he pointed to the Bridge. Godzilla swam by the ship, his three rows of jagged spines cutting through the water. His tail brushed against the side of the USS Survivor, causing it to lurch to one side. Smith and Britton lost their footing and fell to the deck.

Meanwhile Godzilla's feet finally found shallow water and he began to wade toward the sprawling city before him. Hundreds of tanks, originally there to guard against the Vortaak, rolled onto the docks of Seattle and took aim at Godzilla. They all fired, sending a loud boom across the metropolis and each vehicle lurched back from the force of the shot.

Most of the missiles hit the target, but the King of the Monsters did not slow his advance. Instead his spines flashed red and his jaw opened to reveal a blazing inferno growing in his throat. The fire seemed to explode and a ray of Radioactive Energy washed over the docks causing them to detonate with dozens of fireballs.

Meanwhile, workers in the towers of the city pushed for the exits and the stairways were choked as men and women tried to get down to the lower levels. Drivers on the highway, which was very close to the ocean, either took the nearest exit and drove, or quickened their pace well above the speed limit. One truck driver, who was too busy watching the fireballs erupting at the docks, had failed to see a car coming right at him until it was too late.

The kaiju roared in triumph, but in doing so missed the threat swooping down from the skies right behind him. The other monster's talon ripped into the back of Godzilla's neck, sending grey chunks of flesh into the water, and the king bellowed in shock. He turned and grabbed for the other kaiju, but it was too fast.

With a powerful flap from its humungous wings Rodan was back in the clouds rushing for the city. Godzilla's figure slowly descended back beneath the churning waves as Rodan made a U-Turn in the air to face back toward its opponent. The King of Monster's form then reappeared silhouetted in the fire now breathing smoke across the ports of Seattle.

He roared his infamous roar and Rodan swooped down, both legs extended and talons ready to stab into Godzilla's neck. But the King turned and his massive tail flung through the air, smashing into Rodan and rocketing the giant bird into one of the nearby buildings.

Godzilla ripped apart the highway running around the perimeter of Seattle as he charged toward his enemy. Most drivers had luckily gotten all the motor vehicles out of harm's way. Rodan pushed itself back up and charged at Godzilla. Its two hands grabbed his shoulders and it reeled its head back before driving its beak right in between Godzilla's two hazel eyes. A river of blood flowed from the wound and then Rodan talons came up to claw into his stomach.

Godzilla's powerful hands grabbed onto Rodan arms and ripped the kaiju's claws from his flesh. He then proceeded to cough a fireball right into Rodan's face at point blank range. He still kept hanging onto the squawking flying monster and bit down on its neck. Rodan called out in agony while Godzilla's jaws drew blood from his enemy.

The Big G strained all his arm muscles to raise Rodan above his head. The kaiju was still struggling to get free but Godzilla had it locked in his powerful grip. With a mighty throw Rodan was hurled over the bay fires and into the ocean.

Godzilla's back plates lit up and he let loose a ray of Atomic Fire. It smashed into Rodan, pounding the monster below the waves while also super heating it. The beam stopped, Godzilla blinked, and Rodan rose from the waters set completely ablaze. Like a phoenix it dashed into the clouds at Super Sonic speeds, crying in pain all the way.

The King of Monsters had no time to lose; he stomped back through the freeway, through the fires, and fell back into the ocean…

_America_

_August 29, 2002_

_4:00 PM_

Godzilla's sudden and unexpected arrival in Seattle caught the media by storm. Mechagodzilla was put on full alert in Nevada in case the King of Monsters decided to show up again on American soil.

Also, the fight between Rodan and Godzilla gained a lot of publicity. Rodan had been under Vortaak control which raised a lot of questions: How did Godzilla know the location of Rodan? Why was Rodan in Seattle? Did the reappearance of a Vortaak-Controlled kaiju mean that the Alien's are coming back?

_San Francisco_

_August 30, 2002_

_7:30 AM_

The fog was just rolling in from the morning bay of San Francisco. It was a cold sunny day the last day of August and the cities transportation systems were in full swing during rush hour.

Unlike most days though, tanks had been patrolling the streets for four suns now, and helicopters had been buzzing all around the skylines. It was annoying, but nobody wanted to fall victim to a Vortaak invasion. But it wasn't the Vortaak specifically who'd be attacking San Francisco that day.

The Transamerica Building was a rather odd looking one; unlike most buildings, it was triangularly shaped. Some citizens had opposed the project when the building was first introduced, saying it didn't belong in San Francisco, but since then the building had become somewhat of an icon for the city.

That morning, as the beautiful Transamerica Building stood atop one of the many rolling hills of San Francisco, it began to quake. The tall blue structure swayed back and forth as workers rushed out, thinking it was an Earthquake. But it wasn't.

The street next to the buildings cracked and bulged upward. Cars and people were tossed through the air by the sudden disconformity. A gigantic iron drill suddenly burst from the ground, spinning as it went. Citizens screamed in terror as a titanic insect head followed it.

It was Megalon, a mutant and cyborg the likes of which the world had never been prepared for. Megalon had first appeared in 1993 in Mexico where it attacked various cities. G-Force and Godzilla luckily fended off the monster and it was later captured and sent to the Monster Island Chain.

But now, it was under Vortaak control and was here to level San Francisco to the ground. Its caged mouth opened and the kaiju cried out to the heavens. The monster's two toed feet slammed into the pavement and it was now fully above ground. The drills that served as its hands started to crackle with blue electricity, and then a bolt of lightning lanced from its star-shaped horn.

The projectile struck the Transamerica Building, sending pieces of it hurling through the air. An explosion rocked the structure and threatened to topple it over. Megalon's two drills slowly started to spin before picking up speed as it prepared to knock the huge structure over for good.

But before it could, the kaiju heard the sound of energy coming from the ocean. It turned and got a face full of Radioactive Fire, throwing it from its feet. Godzilla, now wading past an oil tanker roared to the fallen kaiju in anger. As soon as the giant saurian stepped onto land it rushed up the hill and toward Megalon who was just starting to get up.

Godzilla jumped into the air and spun, his long tail extended. Megalon screamed as Godzilla's attack sent him rolling down a grassy hill and into a group of buildings.

The dinosaur's spines glowed with red hot energy, but before he could fire his ray, Megalon's drills spun and it disappeared in a fountain of dirt and gravel. Only a muddy hole remained where Megalon had once been.

Godzilla swallowed his ray and glanced around the various buildings, wondering where Megalon could've gone. But then he heard the distinct sounds of drills behind him. He turned, and the giant bug burst from the ground and struck out with its weapons. Godzilla bellowed as pieces of his skin were cut from his hide.

Megalon's caged maw opened and a small black orb shot to the ground below Godzilla's feet. He tilted his head, curious to what it was. But then it detonated in a powerful explosion, throwing the monster from his feet toward the Golden Gate hill. He slammed into the buildings at the base of the green mountain and a powerful explosion erupted next to his face.

Megalon's two transparent wings vibrated back and forth, carrying the kaiju over to its fallen opponent. Godzilla tried to push himself up but Megalon's drills spun on and it drove them right into the king's back.

Godzilla cried in pain as his spine seemed to break. He could hear the deep laughter of Megalon behind him and the sound immediately gave him a surge of anger. He rolled onto his back and jumped up. Megalon's drills started to spin around again, preparing to attack, but Godzilla was quicker. He jumped in the air and thrust his two feet forward, slamming them into Megalon's skull.

The other kaiju yelled in pain as it did a back flip and slammed onto the pavement of the base of the suspension bridge. Godzilla stomped forward as Megalon jumped up to get back in the battle. It must've been on accident, but either way Megalon stepped back and onto the Golden Gate Bridge.

Godzilla continued forward and Megalon kept its distance, moving further and further onto the huge bridge. Once the dinosaur had the insect cornered he ran forward. The bridge seemed to sway to one side as Godzilla struck out with an uppercut. Megalon's skull cracked backward and it screamed in pain. Godzilla opened his maw and jumped forward, attempting to chomp at Megalon's two huge eyes.

But a flash of lightning lanced from the beetle's horn, stabbing Godzilla square in the throat. The saurian roared in agony as smoke rolled form his jaw, but he continued with his attack.

Confined by the suspension cables around them, Godzilla couldn't turn to swing his tail at Megalon so instead he grabbed the sides of its head and brought it down right into a powerful knee. Megalon screamed in terror again and spun its drills around in desperation. The speeding iron weapons caught the cables holding up the bridge and they began to snap.

The road cracked under the massive weight of the two kaiju and Megalon fell through into the cold waters below. Godzilla followed, jumping through the hole into the ocean after his enemy. Megalon must've been a horrible swimmer because it was waving its arms around in desperation and roaring in confusion. The King could tell, and he knew how he could use Megalon's weakness to his advantage.

Godzilla grabbed its head and Megalon fired a poorly aimed bolt of electricity at his skull; it missed. The King of Monsters dunked the giant mutant's head into the churning waters and struggled to keep it under the surface as Megalon squirmed to free itself. Its horn gave off volts of electricity in a desperate attack, but Godzilla worked through the pain and continued to force its face under the surface.

Finally, Megalon's movements slowed until no movement remained. Godzilla loosened his grip and Megalon's body floated like a rag doll to the surface. His spines glowed and he sent a ray of red fire into the sky, signaling his victory.

_G-Force USA H.Q_

_August 30, 2002_

_8:00 AM_

"This morning Megalon appeared in San Francisco." Commander Kyle read to the MG Crew in the briefing room. Unlike the briefing room back at the Mt. Fuji base, this one was much bigger and the table more neat.

"Godzilla emerged from the bay not long after and the two fought until Godzilla finally won by drowning Megalon." Kyle put the papers down and sighed.

"Two kaiju in a row!" Vincent Crador stated, "And Godzilla shows up to save the city both times!"

"Well, looks like we're out of the business boys!" Paul said happily.

"The problem is that the kaiju are appearing, and they're under Vortaak control." Kyle told them, "We can let Godzilla handle the kaiju, as he already seems to be doing. But when the Vortaak do return to snatch up more citizens we've got to be ready." He turned to Vincent, "I want you to run through the simulators, and keep doing so until Mechagodzilla isn't damaged even once."

"You're kidding right sir?" Kaiser asked the Commander.

"I assure you that I'm quite serious. Now get going!" Kyle pointed them all toward the door.

_The West Coast_

_August 30, 2002_

_After 8:00 AM_

The National Guard was set up all across cities, defenses were higher then they had ever been, and G-Force USA was put on full alert. All the cities that rested on the shores of the ocean were open to attack and the military wasn't going to risk anything. So far, three kaiju had shown up in two days, which was bad enough to start evacuations.

_Los Angeles_

_September 2, 2002_

_9:10 PM_

The huge metropolis that held such attraction such as Hollywood and Disneyland was in a state of emergency. Along the Pacific Ocean, hundreds of tanks and missile launchers stood as helicopters hovered over them. They were expecting Godzilla to appear. The monsters had been attempted to track, but the submarines following it failed to keep up. All they knew was that Godzilla was heading south.

Meanwhile, in the city, citizens were being evacuated. The main highway was jammed pack with local residents trying to leave. To make matters worse, a storm was brewing over the city. Every now and again, a bolt of lightning would strike down. A heavy rain began to fall, canceling all the flights scheduled to leave from the huge LA airport.

A few people along the highway started to notice that the clouds were spiraling. At first, a few people thought it might be forming a tornado, but instead the clouds formed a vortex upward creating a hole in the dark sky. A metallic squawking roar bellowed from inside the vortex as a blue and golden monster descended from the opening in the clouds, landing right in the middle of downtown Los Angeles.

It was Gigan, a space kaiju. Its two sickles that served as its hands struck out, slicing open a sky scraper. Workers fell hundreds of feet to their deaths as Gigan cut through the surfaces of more and more buildings. Machine gun fire riddles all around its body from circling Apaches, but the beast took no notice.

The only thing it finally took notice to was a bright orange beam that burst through the canyons of structures and impacted with its skull. Gigan was thrown into the face of a building which proceeded to topple down on top of it. Through the drizzling rain and darkness came Godzilla's roar. Charging through the pour of water he jumped into the clearing that Gigan had made in the forest of building.

The space monster spun around and waved its sickles as it got up. The point of one chipped barely missed Godzilla's chest but the other came around and knocked him in the temple. He was thrown off balance for just a tad bit too much time, because Gigan's pointed foot kicked Godzilla in his shin.

He lost his balance again, and this time Gigan's sickle sliced across his neck. The stinging of rainwater flooding his wound told him that he was bleeding. Once again, Gigan's sickle sliced at him and drew blood from his shoulder. The Regeneration was starting to kick in, the dinosaur could feel it. But he had to keep fighting.

He spun around and his tail came up to smack Gigan in the face…that was the plan. But the space kaiju's sickle batted it out of the way and it jumped up, coming down with both points of the claws stabbing into the back of Godzilla's neck.

He fell to the ground as Gigan's foot rose above him and crashed forward, slamming his jaw into the rubble of a fallen building. Godzilla spun on his back with his tail extended out like a tripping line. It caught onto Gigan's ankles and the alien kaiju was brought down as Godzilla jumped up.

Gigan got to its feet with incredible speed, spinning with its sickles stretched out. But Godzilla jumped away from the attack this time. His spines glowed and sizzled in the rain before his Atomic Ray burst forth and struck Gigan to the ground again.

From its fallen position the space kaiju rolled over and the tiny hole from its forehead flashed red, releasing a laser beam that struck into Godzilla's hide. But the projectile was far too weak and Godzilla rushed forward against its flow. Gigan eventually ran out of energy and its beam disappeared into the night.

Godzilla bellowed and then turned around to slam his tail over the space kaiju's head. It squawked in surprise as the huge mass plummeted down on it. The pavement rippled upon the impact and a terrible cracking sound emitted from Gigan's neck.

Godzilla grunted as he bent down and grasped Gigan's skull with his huge claws. The space monster's two pincers on its cheeks latched onto his wrist and started driving into his skin. The king of monsters knew he had to do something right now if he wanted to stop Gigan from puncturing his veins.

With his free hand, Godzilla pulled Gigan's head back in hope to break it off. The space kaiju kept its lock on Godzilla's wrist, but its tail and legs began to flail around in a desperate attempt to escape. Its two huge sickles smashed into nearby buildings as a flash of lightning illuminated the scene.

Warm rushing blood finally gave Godzilla the will to tear back Gigan's neck until the enemy fell to the rubble strewn ground, lifeless. The rain continued to pour as Godzilla watched the body of his opponent. As far as he could tell, it was dead, its neck had been broken and had cut off all circulation with its body.

But Gigan was a cyborg, and the machines inside its body kept its heart pumping, just barely keeping it from death. Godzilla looked up to the cloud packed sky and now noticed the helicopters buzzing around the battlefield. He roared a challenge and they quickly scattered away.

The King of Monsters turned to head back to the ocean where he would be able to rest for a while, leaving the carcass of Gigan laying in the rubble of Los Angeles.

_G-Force H.Q, Kiryu Research Facility_

_September 2, 2002_

_Midnight_

It may have been tiring to stay up this late after a full day of Simulator Training, but the Kiryu crew wanted to show respect to Mack Otco, even if the scientist hadn't been that kind to them by scheduling this meeting so late. The only thing that was good about this was that they would be having their first discussion with Commander Masters outside of the cramped Briefing Room in over nine months.

The Research Facility, where the best brains G-Force had to offer worked, was a huge white walled room that was usually filled with electronic equipment. But that night, the whole room was empty apart from a small platform and a table where something about the size of a bottle was being covered by a blanket.

"I still can't believe you forced me into this." Kane said to Lean after he had finished off a particularly long yawn. Two rows of seats were also there for the Kiryu crew and Masters to sit in.

"Mack Otco might as well be our new team mate, let's see what he has to offer." Lean replied, but he also had a strong hint of sleepiness in his voice.

"Look alive boys." Commander Masters said from behind their seats. "Mack Otco has been working on this little experiment for quite some time, and I have a good feeling it will help us to improve Kiryu's performance."

"I take it that you've seen it." Benedict Ciavo said to the Commander.

"I've heard some stuff about Otco's project." The man admitted.

The double white doors were pushed open and Mack Otco walked out, fully dressed in a white lab coat. He was holding a paper clipboard under his arm.

"Glad you could make it guys!" He greeted them.

"Can we go to sleep if the presentation gets too boring?" Kane asked. Masters smacked him over the head.

"You won't be; the presentation will be short and to the point." Otco replied as he took his position on the platform. "So without further ado, let me show you my little science fair project."

Mack pulled the blanket from the table, revealing a glass container sealing in a rather large green brain. It wasn't what the crew was expecting at all.

"What is that?" King Joe asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"This," Mack smiled, "is Kiryu's brain. Kiryu was designed with the intention of it being as close to Godzilla as possible. Well, now I have made that expectation come true. This brain is genetically identical to G-Cells that were collected during the 1984 attack on Tokyo. When I was granted permission to work with the G-Cells I designed this brain to be identical to all the properties in G-Cells."

"We'll be using Mack Otco's 'Replica Godzilla Brain' to enhance Kiryu's performance in battle." Commander Masters declared.

"I see." Kane Locke rubbed his chin, "So now we've been replaced."

"No," Masters corrected him, "This will just be making your jobs easier. Isn't that what you've been complaining to me about all this time?"


	6. The Battle of Osaka

**Chapter VI: The Battle of Osaka**

_G-Force H.Q - September 15, 2002 - 1:00 PM_

Commander David Masters sat with his arms folded as he viewed the tape of the Kiryu Crew's performance that day. They had simulated a battle in Paris between two kaiju: Gigan and Megalon. The battle had ended up a draw, with no clear victor.

Masters was rather upset by the performance. The team had been doing such a great job until they were pitted against two monsters, something the Vortaak might very well have concealed up their sleeves. The crew would have to practice more, and they'd have to master this kind of battle strategy quickly. The Vortaak hadn't shown their faces since their beginning invasion, but they're monsters had attacked the West Coast of America.

Meanwhile, cities around the world were erecting bomb shelters that they hoped would be impervious to the abduction rays that had kidnapped so many citizens last time. G-Force all around the globe was setting up a very rare form of attack: Freezer Weapons. Some kaiju in the past had shown considerable weakness to freezing weapons such as Godzilla Millennium, Destoroyah, King Ghidorah, and Ebirah.

The Freezing Tanks, known as DAG-MB96s, were many times larger then regular tanks and if they were used correctly they could freeze an entire kaiju, leaving it totally vulnerable to attacks. David Masters loved Freezer Weaponry, which is why he had ordered for Kiryu's ultimate weapon to be the Absolute Zero Cannon.

G-Force was working hard to put all the DAG-MB96s they had at their disposal out onto the streets, which wasn't all that many. If any kaiju attacked a major city again, they'd be ready. But Commander Masters gave very strict orders not to harm Godzilla. He was the only kaiju, apart from Anguirus, who had disappeared, who was still on Earth's side. And what a lucky coincidence that he was the "King of the Monsters".

_Infant Island - September 15, 2002 - 1:00 PM_

A small uninhabited island that rested in the far reaches of the South Pacific, Infant Island was a paradise not yet ruined by man. The island had only been visited by humans once, and there the explorers discovered the only native: a kaiju Moth. Its origins were still unknown to Kaijuology and all attempts to try and study the creature had been met with only the destruction of equipment. "Mothra" was the most mysterious kaiju of them all.

The huge insect had later participated in the massive battle between Godzilla and King Ghidorah. With Mothra and G-Force's help, Godzilla was able to repel Ghidorah and let the Earth live to see anther day.

Like Godzilla, Mothra viewed the Earth as her territory. But she felt that it was more like her duty to protect it, her meaning of life. And as she had done in 1991 with King Ghidorah, she'd be protecting the Earth once more from this alien threat.

The huge moth had laid an egg not too long ago, a huge egg almost the size of her. Before she left to fight for the Earth's survival, she wanted to ensure that her child remained safe. She positioned it at the base of a mountain before using her golden Antennae Beam to cause a land slide, burying her egg under tons and tons of dirt and rock.

Then Mothra flapped her monstrous multi-colored wings and took off into the sky, heading for Japan where she could sense a threat was on its way…

_G-Force H.Q - September 15, 2002 - 5:07 PM_

"What the hell is going on?!" Benedict shouted over the blaring klaxons at Kane Locke. The two were racing down a corridor to the Briefing Room where they'd find Commander Masters.

"Beats me!" Kane answered loudly.

They entered through the door to find Lean Blaze and King Joe already there. Commander Masters was sitting at the end of the desk.

"Well you can cut the alarms!" Kane yelled over the klaxons. The sound ceased and the two remaining crew members took their seats before they all turned to face the Commander.

"I have some good news and some bad news." David Masters declared.

"Let's hear the bad news," Kane groaned.

David took a deep breath before declaring, "Destoroyah has been sighted swimming westward, not too far from Osaka. If our estimates are correct, then he'll arrive in the city tonight at around 7:30."

"Destoroyah," Kane moaned, "Damn. It's definitely one of the tougher kaiju out there."

"That's probably why the Vortaak sent it." Masters replied.

"What's the good news?" Lean asked.

"Sargent Tanaka has been sent to Osaka, he also brought a whole battalion of DAG-MB96s." The Commander said.

"Freezer Tanks," King Joe replied excitedly, "Destoroyah is extremely weak against cold temperatures."

"Normally I don't have you boys use the Absolute Zero Cannon," Masters stated, "Unless there's no other choice. But since your opponent is going to be Destoroyah, I highly recommend that you use it if, and only if, Tanaka and the DAG-MB96s immobilize Destoroyah."

"Are you sure that Kiryu can go up against a massive beast like Destoroyah?" Joe asked.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Masters answered with a question, "No, but with Sargent Tanaka's help I'm hoping we can get the job done…without destroying too much of Osaka."

Kane abruptly stood up, "Get the maintenance crew to speed up their checks! Benedict, I want you to-"

"I'm the Commander here Locke!" Masters stood up to meet Kane's height. "I don't know where you got this idea that you're in charge of things but if I sense that attitude of yours again, I will not hesitate to snuff it out!"

Kane's eyes narrowed, but he dared not to insult his Commander. David Masters angrily motioned for him to sit back down and he did as he was told. The rest of the crew said nothing, just darting their eyes between the pilot and Commander. Finally, Masters gave a short firm nod.

"Get ready." He declared.

_The Kongo Maru - September 15, 2002 - 5:46 PM_

The Kongo Maru, an old fishing vessel was lazily steaming its way out to sea, trying to get a good catch. After departing from Osaka, it had gone south as to avoid any collision with the monster currently approaching from the east. The crew's friends and families had urged them not to go fishing that day because of the great danger, but the men went anyway, as long as they headed south they thought they were fine.

"Lower those nets!" The Captain shouted from the bridge balcony. They had had miserable catches throughout the afternoon; the fish just seemed to be avoiding them, though no one could blame the critters.

One of the crewmen had brought out his video camera and was filming random stuff in an act of utter boredom. The Captain continued to shout for the men to work harder, but that crewman didn't really care anymore. He pointed the lens toward the horizon, just to see what was out there. He didn't expect anything, but then he saw something…coming towards them through the air.

"Hey! What's that?!" He shouted as he pointed toward the flying object. Some men turned to look and were immediately stunned by what they saw. Flying toward the _Kongo Maru_ on two rainbow-colored wings, was a titanic moth.

"It's headed north!" The Captain observed.

"Towards Osaka." The man with the camera realized.

_Osaka - September 15, 2002 - 7:30 PM_

As the huge Japanese metropolis was being evacuated, Sargent Tanaka and the 89th G-Force Armored Division pulled onto the shorelines. The army was made up of around fifty DAGs, or Freezer Tanks. Their nozzles, ending in a point, emitted a super cold beam of energy capable of actually freezing a kaiju's hide. Huge blue storage pods hung on the sides of each tank, holding the firing material. Each DAG was much larger then even a regular tank; the cars parked along the sides of the street hardly came up to the vehicles' massive wheels.

Sargent Tanaka, glad to be back home after the War on Terror, was eager to get back to fighting daikaiju. He and his top officers sat in one of the huge insides of a DAG, surrounding them were monitors and men running the many systems of the complicated tank.

"Alright boys," Tanaka groaned to his men, "If the Kaijuologists are right, then Destoroyah will be in our faces in just over half an hour. Kiryu is being deployed to the scene as we speak to aid us in our battle."

"I thought we were aiding them in their battle." One of his Officers stated.

"That's what Commander Masters wants you to think." The Sargent grinned.

"Apache Squadron 1 is circling around the bay," A man at one of the monitors shouted, "Squadron 2 is getting ready for take off to patrol the city skylines."

"What about the 36th Armored Division?" Tanaka asked from his seat.

"Ifukuba is setting up the 36th along the Main Highway."

"As planned," Tanaka smiled, "Now we wait."

_Kiryu Cockpit - September 15, 2002 - 7:35 PM_

"Combat has indeed improved since Kiryu was installed with that brain." Kane admitted.

"Mack Otco served us well," Lean said, "The simulators prove it, Kiryu is much easier to maneuver and attack with. It isn't a clunky monstrous machine anymore, she's an animal."

"But," King Joe broke into the conversation from his seat, "Is that animal powerful enough to beat a beast like Destoroyah? We've always had difficulty with it in the simulators, even with Otco's enhancement."

"We'll do fine; we have the Freezer Tanks on our side." Kane waved.

"Oh my god!" Lean suddenly shouted as he pressed his headphone against his ear.

"Destoroyah?" Benedict asked.

"No, we have another kaiju headed out way! …And it's Mothra!"

"Just our luck boys!" Lean grinned, "Mothra's on Earth's side."

"Right," Benedict nodded, "But she's not on G-Force's side."

"The enemies have a common enemy." Lean said, "Mothra, Godzilla, and G-Force are all foes to one another, but we all have a new foe right now: The Vortaak. Like we all did in 1991, we've got to stand together and fight."

"Sounds inspirational." Joe said sarcastically.

"Prepare for landing men, we're right over the Osaka Power Plant." Lean declared.

_Osaka - September 15, 2002 - 7:37_

Kiryu had touched down near the four high rising smoke stacks of the Osaka Power Plant just a minute ago. Sargent Tanaka and his Armored Division of Freezer Tanks sat at the docks, waiting for their opponent to show. Meanwhile, hundreds of Apaches circled the skies like vultures. The citizens of Osaka had been evacuated earlier, some had stayed but most had made the wisest decision and left.

Now, as the sun began to set on the horizon, a figure appeared in the sky. It wasn't Destoroyah since he was traveling underwater. Mothra had arrived.

"If it attacks us," Kane said at his piloting seat, "I'm shooting it from the sky."

"I don't think we have much to worry about." Lean replied.

The kaiju moth sang upon its arrival over the city. The helicopters in the sky cleared out of its way as the thing circled around, leaving a trail of golden powder from its wings.

"Anyone know what that is?" Sargent Tanaka asked his men inside the Command DAG.

"No idea sir," An officer answered, "Mothra is a total mystery to kaijuology."

"Let's hope it's on our side then." Tanaka replied.

Mothra's wings slowed and it cautiously approached one of the sky scrapers. Its fuzz covered legs snatched onto the spire and its wings folded above its white body as it rested.

"Mothra's waiting for it, just like we are." Joe observed.

"We have another ally then." Kane grinned.

Suddenly, a huge spout of dark water erupted on the surface of the bay. The Apache's above the water immediately opened machine gun fire upon the area.

"One of the mines went off!" Lean declared.

"Destoroyah's here then." Kane said calmly, "Wait to attack until he makes landfall."

"She makes landfall." King Joe corrected him.

"[iHe[/i makes landfall!" Kane shouted.

"Technically, Destoroyah is a genderless kaiju." Benedict Ciavo said.

"Shut up!" Kane hushed him.

Meanwhile, out in the bay, the dozens of helicopters rained bullets down upon the gigantic form rising from the depths. One of the many mines that had been set up had worked in signaling the kaiju's arrival, but it had also angered it. The armored demon rose from the bay and let out an ear piercing holler that was loud enough to even shatter the windows of the Apache's around it.

The pilots of the helicopters continued to do their duty, but Destoroyah was going to put an end to the desperate attack. Blue electricity crackled around its jaw before a ray of violet mist sprayed from its throat. The Micro Oxygen arced and highlighted over the many attackers. The green armor of the helicopters rusted to a charcoal black as the pilots inside were peeled of their skin. Finally, the vehicles were overcome by the chemicals of the spray and detonated in a brilliant blue.

The huge kaiju was surrounded by tiny explosions as pieces of twisted flaming metal dropped to the ocean. Destoroyah bellowed its deep call again and its two red wings emerged from the sea, drenched with hordes of falling water. The monster roared once more before it fell back beneath the waves, swimming toward the docks.

"Armored Division fall back!" Tanaka yelled, "The Target's gonna make landfall in just under thirty seconds!" The huge tank lurched as its giant wheels carried it back onto the streets. The rest of the Freezer Tanks also retreated into the safety of the city.

The water in from of the ports rose, carrying boats and pieces of dock along with it. The demonic kaiju's body then burst from the water, its four wings wrapped around it like some sort of crimson vampire cape. Its two glowing orange eyes fell and locked onto a retreating DAG. The kaiju opened its maw and a ray of Micro Oxygen arced down, sending a high rising mushroom cloud of blue fire from the street.

"Fire Freezer Cannons!" Tanaka shouted. The command was immediately sent to all the other tanks and they each fired a shot of super cold maser material.

The blasts hit the target and Destoroyah yelled in anger. Ice coated its horned shoulder and right hip, but it wasn't enough to stop the monster. Its wings unfolded and drew back.

"It's going to create a windstorm!" Tanaka shouted.

"We'll never survive it sir!" The Commanding Officer replied. "We aren't bolted down!"

Just then, a golden ray of electricity stabbed into Destoroyah's armored chest. The kaiju shrieked and its body twitched as Tanaka ordered for his DAGs to retreat. The crimson kaiju looked over and now saw the source of the attack: Kiryu.

"Ready the missile bays!" Kane shouted. "I want to spend as much time as possible at long range combat!"

"Missile bays are loaded sir!" Benedict nodded.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Kane yelled.

As Destoroyah charged through a group of low buildings toward the giant mech, the doors on Kiryu's spine snapped open and unleashed a barrage of rockets. They all darted forward and slammed into the monster's thick hide. Smoke veiled the scene, but in no time the enemy emerged virtually unharmed.

"Fire again!" Kane yelled, this time a speck of desperation in his voice. The missiles launched from their bays and once again sped forward to meet with the charging kaiju.

Destoroyah, this time, didn't even stop upon the hits. Kiryu's arms came up, ready to block the attack. But it was a useless defense. The monster's horn stabbed into Kiryu's stomach and the mech was knocked off its footing.

It slammed into the ground as sparks from the crew's monitors filled the cockpit. With its orange glowing eyes looking right into theirs, the crew had frightening flashbacks to the time in the simulators when they had lost to Godzilla in Tokyo this exact same way.

Like the simulator training, Destoroyah prepared to fire its beam right into Kiryu's skull. But like a true savior, a colorful figure swooped down from the sky and latched its claws around the enemy's head.

Mothra cried out, as if saying 'you're welcome' to Kiryu's crew, and she jerked the monster's head to point at the darkening sky. The Micro Oxygen Spray shot harmlessly into the air and Lean Blaze took the chance to get Kiryu back on its feet.

Mothra let go of Destoroyah's skull and shot away just before its tail pincer hooked onto one of her wings. It turned back to face Kiryu who leaped forward. Benedict Ciavo landed an uppercut right into Destoroyah's jaw and knocking the monster back onto one of the smoke stacks.

Kiryu rushed forward, its crew eager to continue the battle, but as Destoroyah jumped up, its long red tail lashed out and cut into the mech's wrist. Before Destoroyah could attack again, the huge moth in the sky fired a ray of golden energy from its antennae, halting it in its tracks.

"Dammit!" Kane sneered. "The left hand isn't responding!"

"Keep fighting Ciavo!" Lean shouted.

Despite losing the function of its hand, Kiryu continued to brawl. The two kaiju kept landing hits on one another while Mothra continued to rain antennae beams on Destoroyah. The enemy finally gained an upper hand and forced Kiryu into a defensive battle, backing it up toward the risen road. The crew had clumsily failed to notice that the highway was right behind them and they backed the giant robot right into it. The resulting collision was just enough time for Destoroyah to land one devastating hit.

It brought its knee back and then jumped into the air while thrusting its leg forward. The tri-horned knee whammed into Kiryu's jaw and threw it like a metal rag doll over the highway and into the glass canyons of downtown Osaka.

Mothra cried out, hoping to hear some response from her ally. The only response she was met with was Destoroyah's Micro Oxygen ray which enveloped over her body. Blue fire burned at her wings and she flapped her them furiously in desperation to get it off. The crimson monster turned back toward its metallic enemy who was just barely getting up after the last attack.

"Fire missiles!" Kane shouted.

"The bay doors are jammed!" Ciavo replied.

"What?!" Lean asked, totally shocked.

"Joe, how much damage did we receive from that last hit?" Kane asked.

"Too much," Joe answered, "The Bay Doors aren't responding and it seems as though Kiryu's tail has lost impulse!"

"We're down to our fist and our feet then." Kane shrugged. "Where the hell is Tanaka and those Freezer Tanks!?"

Meanwhile Destoroyah, pumped and ready for battle, started to smash through the section of the highway to get to its foe…

"I don't want to move into the city!" Tanaka yelled at his Commanding Officer.

"Kiryu needs us!" The man protested.

"And what if a buildings topples onto us!?" Tanaka asked, "Then what!? We've got to stay out in the open!"

Tanaka turned to his driver, "Lead the Division toward Osaka Tower, radio the Kiryu crew to draw Destoroyah out that way. There, we'll be waiting for it."

"We're the one with a kaiju-sized robot!" Kane shouted to Lean Blaze who had just received Tanaka's message. "I'm not listening to his orders!"

"He has a point Kane!" Lean spat back, "Draw Destoroyah out into the open and it will be easier to shoot at it!"

"Can you hush down?" Ciavo asked as he thrust a lever forward to block an incoming punch. "We're in the middle of a battle here!"

"Right!" Kane snapped back to reality, "Retreat toward Osaka Castle then!"

"I'm on it sir," Benedict replied. But before he could turn the giant mech around, Destoroyah's horn lit up bright red and then extended into a sizzling sword of energy. The demon charged forward and the energy horn pierced all the way through Kiryu's iron stomach.

"What the hell!?" Kane yelled as oil poured like a black waterfall from the wound.

"Destoroyah's Horn Katana attack!" Lean realized. "Damn!"

With an over exaggerated swing, the blade of red energy came and sliced right through Kiryu's neck. It wasn't the type of attack that severed off limbs, but it did cause huge bleeding wounds

Benedict Ciavo faced the opponent and just as he did fired a ray of the Oral Maser into Destoroyah's face. But the kaiju showed no sign of damage and raised its Horn Katana before smashing it like a hammer down upon Kiryu's skull.

The cockpit erupted in sparks and fires broke out from the computer monitors. Kane Locke tried desperately to maintain Kiryu's footing, but the damage to the systems had been so severe from the last attack that Kiryu did not respond. Instead, the giant mech fell and smashed into the streets with a gong-like bang.

Destoroyah howled in glee as it turned around and wrapped the end of its tail around Kiryu's bleeding neck. It's four wings began to flap and it slowly hovered into the air. Then it hurried forward, through the hallways of skyscrapers as it dragged Kiryu behind it. The outer layer of armor was peeled off and the huge machine sprayed thousands of yellow sparks as it was dragged helplessly along the pavement.

Its huge body smashed into the base of nearby sky scrapers as it was carried along. Pieces of the structures came loose and fell hundreds of feet onto Kiryu's metal hide.

"Damage Control!" Kane yelled to King Joe, "Do something!"

"I can't!" Joe protested, "Kiryu's being torn apart!"

"Keep the power running as long as you can!" Lean ordered Joe.

"I'll try sir!"

Suddenly they emerged from the downtown part of the city, right into Osaka Park. Destoroyah's tail let go of Kiryu's neck and the crimson kaiju flew up into the sky while letting Kiryu slide toward Osaka Tower.

The mech's head slammed through the walls and the ancient structure crumbled as it came tumbling down over the cockpit windows. Kiryu withered as dust obscured the scene and Destoroyah continued to watch from the air. The titanic mech's movements began to slow; its one arm fell lifelessly to the moat and the rest of its body soon followed. The rest of the tower toppled over and revealed Kiryu's head; both eyes were dark and its jaw hung open as if dead.

"Oh god no," Tanaka muttered as he watched the view screen. Kiryu lay motionless in the rubble of Osaka Tower. The impact had looked devastating, the Sargent was sure that nobody could survive a crash like that.

Destoroyah's huge wings ceased and it touched down on the streets of Osaka. With its enemy dead, the Vortaak-controlled kaiju was free to continue its duty and level the city to the ground. Violet electricity danced around its jaw before the Micro Oxygen Spray erupted from its throat and struck through a nearby building.

"So Kiryu's down," Tanaka drew his fingers through his hair, "Damn!"

"Looks like it's just us now." The Commanding Officer stated.

"Mothra isn't anywhere in sight." Tanaka said.

"Do you think she retreated?" An Officer asked.

"Probably, after all Destoroyah burned her wings." Tanaka turned and got right back in the battle, "Form a Pincer Movement around Destoroyah! I want half of the tanks to go around Osaka Tower and come up on the left, and the other half to come up on the right!"

"Got it sir!" The Driver answered.

"The Type 90 Tanks on the highway: radio them and tell them to fire on my mark!" Tanaka ordered.

But the attack was abruptly cut off. As Destoroyah slammed its arms through a block of low buildings, a giant form dashed down from the stars. Mothra's claws ripped at Destoroyah's skull as it zoomed past. The demonic monster roared in rage as Mothra made a U-Turn to attack again.

This time though, Destoroyah's own wings flapped and it rose into the air to meet its foe. Mothra didn't stop; she slammed head-first into the enemy, nearly knocking it from the sky. Destoroyah's hands grappled with Mothra's claws as the two seemed to wrestle in the air.

"Fire!" Tanaka yelled, "Just fire everything at them!"

Super Cold Beams shot into the sky, most of them missing the target, but two collided with Destoroyah's spine causing its red armor to freeze over. The two kaiju slowly flew away from the city and back toward the bay as they continued to melee. Missiles from the Type 90 Tanks on the highway shot at them, but every single one missed. The DAGs, with their better aiming systems, were able to hit the kaiju a few times, but the monsters eventually were too far away…

The two flying behemoths continued to fight as Mothra's strategy continued to work. She was forcing the mutant away from Osaka and out to the ocean, here she'd be able to finish it off without endangering the city.

Her wings continued to beat as Destoroyah tore chunks of skin from her bleeding body. A golden mist began to fall from her wings, sticking onto her opponent. Destoroyah howled on agony upon the poisoning effect, giving Mothra a clear signal that her final attack was working.

As Destoroyah's wings began to slow, it continued to clutch onto Mothra and they were both pulled down toward the surface of the ocean. They hit and a gigantic spout of water veiled the scene. When the water fell back, both of the kaiju were gone.

The victor was unknown.

_The Atlantic Ocean - September 15, 2002 - Midnight_

G-Force USA Military Submarines had begun tracking Godzilla as soon as the beast had slipped into the water of the East Coast. He had caused a rather high amount of property damage along his trek through America. Obviously, Godzilla was protecting the Earth, but he wasn't protecting humanity.

If Godzilla moved north, he'd be extremely close to Washington DC, something that the National Guard wasn't going to allow. So G-Force USA was called into action to follow Godzilla as long as he was in American waters. But Godzilla kept moving east and if he continued along his path, he'd arrive in Europe in just a few days…


	7. War of the Worlds

It's certainly been a while since the last update, so I apologize. In return, there'll be three chapters posted in a matter of two weeks!

-----

Chapter VII: War of the Worlds

_G-Force H.Q - September 16, 2002 - Morning_

The morning after the battle, the horribly damaged Kiryu was brought back to Mt. Fuji by a team of helicopters and the Super X2. The mech was lucky to survive that battle, if Destoroyah had wanted to, it could've easily torn Kiryu to pieces after he had knocked it out. Either way, the Maintenance Crew would have a lot on their hands for the next few weeks.

"You guys are lucky that Mothra was there." Mack Otco told Lean Blaze at the side of his hospital bed. Because of the crash, Lean had broken his arm.

"Osaka was lucky." Lean moaned.

"At least we only lost one Freezer Tank." Mack smiled.

Lean didn't respond.

"You probably need some rest," Mack shrugged, "I'll bring you some food later." He got up and headed for the doorway

"No it's alright, don't bother!" Lean called after him. Mack Otco just shrugged as he walked out and shut the door behind him to help Lean get some peace and quiet. His footsteps echoed through the empty white hallway as he strolled down to the elevator. He made his way back to the quarters where he then found his room.

"Good to be back." He said to himself as he flipped on the lights of his spacious room. But he wasn't alone.

"Good to see you," A Russian man with a deep croaky voice was sitting on the side of his bed, "Otco."

"Raphael!?" Mack was shocked to see the Mercenary. "How did you get down into the G-Force base?"

"I didn't come here to give answers, I came to take them." Raphael stood up and cracked his knuckles. The man had some extremely large muscles, and Mack Otco was not the fighting type of guy.

"What does the boss want from me?" Mack asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"He wants to know why you're wasting your time helping G-Force!" Raphael hissed.

"Because that's what the boss wanted me to do."

"He wanted the blueprints for Kiryu's interior structures; you know that the boss is having trouble with the project because the insides can't hold the armor's weight!"

"I need to gain more respect with Commander Masters," Otco tried to calm down the Mercenary, "I don't want G-Force to discover who I'm working for…which reminds me: you better get out of here!"

Raphael shook his head, "You think that making an artificial brain for Kiryu will get you respect?"

"It already has, but I need more before I can gain access to the blueprints! I've got this all worked out, just tell the crew that they may have to wait until after this whole invasion."

"Fine, but by the time the Vortaak leave, I better be seeing some results!" Raphael hissed. He pushed past Mack and marched out the door. Otco watched the man as he left. He'd been having a good time here at G-Force so far, but now that his boss had actually sent Raphael down to Japan, he knew he'd have to step up his pace with the project.

_Lake Ashino - September 16, 2002 - 7:40 AM_

Takuya, an old father and a skilled fisherman, sat on a boulder at the lush beach of Lake Ashino. Despite the whole Alien Invasion that was going on, he and his two kids remained happy people, they had grown up that way. Because he lived out in the woods, Takuya didn't even worry about any Vortaak Monster coming to destroy his lone home.

The people in the major cities may have had something to fear, but Takuya didn't. So he continued to enjoy life at its fullest, like going out to fish every morning.

A bucket sat next to him, filled with fish from the lake. As Takuya looked across the sparkling blue water, he noticed something odd. Near the shore about two hundred feet from him, he thought he could see a person, floating in the water. He set his fishing line down and went on over to investigate.

It was definitely a body, and it was a woman. Pretty young by the looks of her…

_Kaijuology Institute - September 17, 2002 - Noon_

Lee Yamane looked over the many files in his hands while occasionally glancing up at the bored man sitting in front of his desk. He put the files down and slid them over to the man.

"Where did you say you found her?" Yamane asked.

"A fisherman just brought the body to the Missing Persons Unit. She was found on the shores of Lake…Ashino I believe."

"Well, if you could bring her here. She's a friend of ours." Yamane said.

"Areit's a colleague." James corrected. The kaijuologist was standing in the corner chewing on a piece of wheat.

"I'll get someone to bring her here." The man said before bowing. Yamane bowed back before the guy got up and left his office.

"We definitely found Areit though!" Yamane smiled as he turned his chair toward James.

"What was she doing at Lake Ashino? She was captured by the Vortaak last I thought." James came over and examined the pictures that had been given to Lee. It was Areit alright.

"She was captured by the Vortaak." Yamane leaned back in his chair, "Maybe she can still remember a few things about them…considering that she learned anything."

"What if she can't?" James asked.

"If she can't, then maybe we could draw it out…" He thought for a second, "Hypnosis or meditation."

"I'm sure that G-Force would love to have some info on how to defeat the Vortaak." James smiled.

"You, Greg, and I have duties here at the Institute. Let's deal with our research before heading over to G-Force."

"Duties!" James suddenly looked up, "Damn Kimodo Dragon!" He spat his wheat out and ran for the door, remembering that he had forgotten all about his class's experiment.

"Did you leave it in the Microwave Chamber again?!" Yamane called after the scientist.

_Unknown - Unknown - Unknown_

Darkness…

"Your officers are still a bit worried about your decisions." The assistant told the General in their native tongue.

"I'm in charge of this invasion and it will be going as I say!" The General hissed in his evil cold voice.

"Then why haven't you stuck to the rules of a Class 1 Invasion?" His assistant asked.

"Because Earth is not like any other planet we've invaded. You see this?" An image of Godzilla Millennium appeared in the blackness.

"Earth has a defender; and a very powerful one too!" The General explained, "Godzilla, as the Humans call him, is determined to protect the planet at any cost! I had a bad feeling about the monster as soon as I was told it had avoided the Hypnosis rays somehow."

"You were supposed to send down the Fighters to level the Earth cities weeks ago!" The assistant changed subjects.

"We have to be cautious until Godzilla is destroyed. Trust me; once that kaiju is killed we can continue the set invasion rules. I know that our own ships are supposed to level their cities, but face it: the Earth kaiju do the job much more efficiently."

"I must agree there." The assistant said while the image changed to Anguirus on Monster Island.

"The problem is that the monsters are no use to me injured." The General sneered coldly, "Which is why it's a waste of useful energy to keep the Hypnosis signals running on a kaiju that can't fight!"

"I know you have to leave a monster behind after its defeated sir," The assistant agreed, "But they're _all_ being defeated: Anguirus, Rodan, Megalon, Gigan, and Destoroyah. I mean, Megalon was actually killed! General, you're going to eventually run out of kaiju at your disposal."

"Not if I get rid of Godzilla first." The General hissed.

"What about G-Force? They're trained to fight kaiju!"

"The situation with Kiryu is handled." The General said as the image shifted to the giant mech. "The girl will do her duty."

"And Mechagodzilla?"

"Mechagodzilla is far away from any attack plan we have at this point. Besides, if G-Force tries to interfere as they've attempted to do twice, I have a monster waiting for them…But right now, my top priority is to kill Godzilla, who is currently headed for Europe."

"We only have one kaiju stationed in Europe." The assistant warned.

"And it's exactly the one I need…"

Telepathic link broken…

_Kaijuology Institute - September 17, 2002 - 3:02 PM_

A man fully dressed in neatly-ironed black marched down the mazes of hallways of the Kaijuology Institute. The huge College was for the study of Kaijuology, a science that had been founded in 1954. The School was later built in 1956 after Rodan's first attacks.

The man was here on important business though. He stepped through a wooden door and into Dr. Yamane's office. He took off his dark sunglasses and his pupils adjusted to the bright light.

"May I help you?" Yamane asked, looking up from his papers.

"I'm from G-Force, you're being relocated." The man stated in a deep gruff voice, immediately getting to the point.

"Relocated?" Yamane was just starting to settle back into the institute.

"You, James, and Gregory have all been requested by Commander David Masters to continue your research at the G-Force Headquarters at Mt. Fuji. We'd ask Areit to come too but she's-"

"She's fine." Yamane interrupted, "She'll be arriving at about six, is it okay if we come with you then?"

"Take your time Dr." The man bowed, "I'll be happy to explore your school."

"Just come back to my office at six o' clock. We'll be here. And may I ask why we're all being relocated?"

"If you didn't hear the news…"

"Ah yes, Kiryu was nearly destroying the other day"

"That's right, and since Kiryu's now partially cyborg, we will be requiring some help from people like you. Also, the corpses of Gigan and Megalon are being shipped as we speak. They'll be requiring some professional kaijuologists to study them." The man bowed again, "Good day."

He left, shutting the door behind him. Yamane brushed his chin. Less then a month ago, he'd been working at the Monster Island facilities as if everything were fine. Now he has back teaching and studying at the Institute in Tokyo after he and the other two scientists were rescued by the JSDF. Now they'd be moving to the G-Force H.Q. Things were all just happening so fast since the invasion had started.

_Tokyo Train Station - September 17, 2002 - 5:00 PM_

"You'll be seeing your friends soon." Miki told Areit, but no answer came from the girl. "What happened to you to make you this quiet?"

Still, Areit didn't answer. She hadn't said a word to anyone since she was found, not even Miki who was taking care of her for the time being.

"Well, maybe you'll talk to those friends of yours." Miki smiled. She looked down the tracks and saw that their train was finally arriving.

_Atlantic Ocean - September 17, 2002_

Not even stopping to take a well-deserved break, the leviathan shot through the depths of the ocean at full force. His senses were telling him to head to Europe, just like how they'd guided him to America where he had stopped Rodan, Megalon, and Gigan.

But the King of Monsters' instincts could never tell him that what he was swimming into…was a trap…

_Kaijuology Institute - September 17, 2002 - 5:56 PM_

Yamane, Greg, and James were all waiting in Lee's office when Areit finally arrived. She was guided through the door by a young girl, and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-Shirt, something rather foreign to Areit.

"Thank god you're alive!" Yamane rushed forward and embraced her.

"I honestly thought we'd never see you again," Greg stated.

They were all glad to see her back. But apparently she wasn't. Upon seeing the three of them she didn't say any form of greeting, or even smile. She just stood there along side the young lady named Miki.

"Is something wrong?" Greg asked the girl.

"She hasn't spoken to anyone since we found her." Miki shrugged.

James walked over in front of Areit, looking strait into here beautiful eyes. Areit stared right back into his.

"I don't think she can even hear us." James said.

"Can you leave us for a moment?" Yamane asked Miki. The young girl nodded and quickly left the room.

"The Vortaak must've done this to her." James hissed to the other men.

"There isn't any other explanation." Yamane stepped forward to get a better look at Areit, "This is definitely her."

"She obviously won't be in the mood to do research at G-Force, should we still take her?" Greg said.

"G-Force has some of the best hospitals in Japan," Yamane replied, "Perhaps they can figure out what's wrong." He checked his wrist watch, "And it's almost time for us to depart."

"Areit," Greg said as if he were talking to a child, "We're going to the G-Force Headquarters……." Areit showed no response.

"Kind of creepy." James stated.

Suddenly the door burst open and the G-Force man stepped inside the room. He quickly got to business, "Good you're all hear, we must leave at once."

"Why the hurry?" Yamane asked him.

"I just got a call from David Masters, he wants you there immediately, he didn't say why." The man motioned for them to go out the door. Greg grabbed Areit's wrist and guided her along as the rest of the group hurried out into the hallway.

_G-Force H.Q. - September 17, 2002 - 8:00 PM_

Benedict Ciavo dabbed some water on his forehead. The soldier watched himself in the hospital room mirror; the wound above his eye was just starting to heal. Lean Blaze, on his bed, was flipping through television channels with his free hand.

"How's your arm doing?" Benedict asked as he applied some more water to his wound.

"It could be better." Lean replied. "But it's fine."

"Glad to hear it." Ciavo said.

Kane Locke suddenly came through the open doorway, following him was Mack Otco.

"How are you two doing?" Kane asked.

"The usual," Lean answered.

"The Commander's getting pretty angry at us for not healing quickly enough." Kane rolled his eyes as he motioned for Mack to fetch him a bandage. Under Locke's sleeve, there lay a nasty third-degree burn on his bicep.

"The doctors are working as fast as they can." Benedict said.

"That's what I tried to tell him." Kane replied. "The only person who's in any condition to operate Kiryu is Joe."

Mack handed Kane a roll of white bandage before quickly leaving the room. "Destoroyah and Mothra still haven't been found either." Kane said, shifting the subject, "Masters is just assuming that they both died."

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be getting some new scientists tonight?" Lean asked.

"Yeah, those people from the kaijuology institute." Benedict remembered.

_Mt. Fuji - September 17, 2002 - 8:04 PM_

"I swear man!" The Jamaican Driver said to his passengers, "You're going to love G-Force!" He was steering a red painted jeep through the forests at the base of the mountain, toward the elevator that led down to the vast underground base.

"How did they even build this?" Yamane asked. He was in the back seat with Greg and Areit, who still hadn't said a word.

"Lots of tractors and bull dozers, back in the 80s." The driver answered.

"Must've taken them a while." James, in the front seat, said.

"Oh yeah!" The Jamaican responded, "Three years just to dig the hole!"

"So when will we be arriving?" Gregory asked the driver.

"Just a few minutes man. There'll be a soldier there who will guide you to the briefing room." The man answered.

_G-Force H.Q. - September 17, 2002 - 8:10 PM_

"Anyone notice that Mack Otco is acting strangely?" Benedict Ciavo asked the other two soldiers. "He hasn't been talking since yesterday."

"He's afraid of something," Kane said as he continued to wrap his arm in bandages, "But I don't know what."

"Maybe being underground for this long as finally gotten to him." Lean suggested.

"I must admit that it would be nice to have a few windows down here." Benedict replied.

"Keep dreaming." Kane said rudely as he finished wrapping the bandage around his wound. "I'm going back to my room for the night."

"See you in the morning then," Benedict waved blindly as he examined his muscles in the mirror. Kane rolled his eyes before turning and marching out the room.

Meanwhile Dr. Yamane, James, Greg, and Areit were taking the elevator down into the depths of the G-Force Base. Areit seemed curious about the walls and structures of the hallways as they walked down to their destination, but she still refused to speak about anything.

The soldier leading them to the Commander also wasn't talking. Even when James gave the man a kind greeting, he just motioned for them to follow. The halls were also eerily empty, a stark difference from the kaijuology institute where the group had been just earlier that day.

When they finally reached the Briefing Room door, the soldier just nodded, signaling that they could go in. The small grey room was fit with a rusty table, six wooden chairs, and a television set, but apart from that it was completely empty. It felt almost foreign next to the incredibly neat and clean hallways.

Yamane turned to the soldier and asked, "When will Commander Masters be here?"

The man just shrugged and shut the door behind them. They each took their seats and waited for the host to appear. Greg kept one eye on Areit as her eyes darted around the room. There was something about her that he didn't trust…something about this whole place he didn't trust.

In his room, Mack Otco picked up his radio, a special communications instrument that was designed to avoid capture by any other machine. Meaning that Mack could talk with his bosses without G-Force knowing about it.

"I heard from Raphael that your brain has improved Kiryu's battle performance." The old man on the other line said.

"I'll have the blueprints as soon as this invasion ends." Mack sighed.

"I know you will. The project also has other needs you know?"

"Sir, I'm busy trying to keep myself under cover. I really don't have time for any more missions." Mack stated weakly.

"You signed the contracts Otco; now listen to what I have to say." The man replied.

Mack sighed, "Fine, what is it you want?"

"The brain you made for Kiryu…"

"Yes?"

"Destroy it."

"What? Why!?" Mack was surprised to hear his boss give him such a command.

"I don't care how you do it, just don't get caught. Call me when you're done." The boss abruptly hung up.

After about ten minutes the door to the briefing room opened and Commander Masters stepped in, combing his hair back with his fingers. All of the kaijuologists turned to finally see the man.

"Sorry, I got caught up in setting up a simulator program." The Commander apologized as he took his seat and the end of the table. "It gets very complex."

"I thought we were supposed to be rushed here." Greg said.

"What?" Masters asked.

"Your G-Force soldier that you sent to the Institute said that we had to get here as quick as possible…why?" Greg replied.

"I never ordered for you to be rushed over here, in fact I never asked for any kaijuologists here in the first place. That was my head scientist; Emi Noati."

"Was that man sent by her then?" Yamane asked.

"I suppose he was…honestly, I'm just here to tell you about G-Force and some things you'll be doing for the next week." Masters stated.

"Go ahead then." James replied, folding his arms.


End file.
